The Imprint
by sportszaha4
Summary: Bella has a cousin who comes to Forks for her long awaited wedding but things stir up as the volturi show up and Jacob returns. takes place after eclipse
1. Chapter 1: The Invitation

Chapter 1: The Invitation

Light showed through my bedroom curtains but no way was I ready to get up. My body was programmed to my school schedule and now that it was summer, there was no way that I was getting up at six o'clock when there was no school to attend. The light in front of my lids grew more reddish-orange.

"Fine," I groaned, "I'm getting up." I opened my right eye then my left and turned toward my alarm clock. Seven am. I groaned again and pulled the sheets up over my head. Summer only meant longer days, which in turn translates in to the sun coming up earlier. However, in Texas the sun always shined.

I reluctantly pulled the covers away from my head and stared at my ceiling. It's the first week of summer and already I'm bored of it. There wasn't a lot to do in a small town especially in Texas. The climate was hot and dry and everything was barren. Maybe I'll go out and play soccer or go for a long run, I thought. I sat up and blinked the sleep still sticky in my eyes. I pulled away the covers and headed towards my bathroom. Since summer started I've been so bored that my bathroom wasn't dirty for more than a day. I stared at the mirror at a bedraggled reflection. My hair stuck up at odd ends in my pony and my eyes were red from the interrupted sleep. I washed my face with cool water and soap, brushed my teeth and headed towards the kitchen, about five steps away.

I lived in a double-wide with my dad. It was always lonely in my house. I walked to the cupboard and fridge to look for food but all I found were cans and bottles of alcohol. I looked over at the lump on our dilapidated couch. My dad passed out from drinking, again. He worked shifts and this week it was nights. When he came home, he drank. When he worked days it was the same pattern, except he came to my room in a drunken rage . . .

I shuddered. I preferred him doing night shifts—that way I was left alone.

There was no food so I grabbed money from our stash and decided to head to the store to get some. I changed into a t-shirt and soccer shorts and slipped on my run-down athletic shoes. I needed new ones if I ever was going to do cross country in the fall.

I slipped out the door careful not to wake my dad and grabbed my bike. The ride to the store only took about ten minutes and the shopping about fifteen. I was back at home my dad still snoozing on the couch. I heated up some whole-grain waffles and put blueberries on top—my favorite. I ate in my room staring this time at my pink walls. I chewed slowly. My mother painted the walls pink because she knew, fifteen years ago, that she was pregnant with a girl. My dad helped back then when he had a happy, sane attitude. My mother died when I was nine, after my younger brother died. I was a mistake, my brother wasn't, so my mother went crazy and became depressed. She took her life when I was nine.

Then dad began drinking heavily. Life has just been dandy since then, if you're a schizophrenic. He has not been the same since then. He used to be gentle and his eyes sparkled, but now they were empty abysses and he was abusive to me especially.

Outside my window I saw the mail car come. I went out to the mailbox and as usual there were bills to be paid. At the bottom of the pile, however, there was an elaborate envelope with curly handwriting addressed to Hugh and Emma Swan, from . . . Bella! My favorite (and only) cousin I hadn't seen for about five years now. She had to be about eighteen. But why would she be sending me a letter and one so beautiful?

I walked back towards the house and set the other letters on the counter, taking Bella's letter with me to my room. I sat on my bed and turned the letter over to open it. Inside were various cards for a_ wedding._ Bella was getting married. There was a separate letter written in Bella's familiar untidy scrawl. I opened it and it read:

_Dear Emma,_

_How are you? It has been a while hasn't it? Well as you know from this letter, I am getting married. It has all been really hectic and exciting but there is one thing incomplete about it all—you and Uncle Hugh. It has been alright with Charlie and the Cullen's that you fly up here to Forks, Washington to be apart of my wedding. _

_Just respond as soon as this comes. Except I have already included your tickets (for Uncle Hugh too) to come to Washington. _

_Can't wait to see you!_

_Love your cousin,_

_Bella_

Wow, me be apart of Bella's wedding. I flipped through the contents of the letter and found the number. I grabbed the phone from my bedside table and dialed the long number sequence. It rang twice and Bella's familiar voice sounded.

"Hello?"

"Bella? It's me, Emma." I waited.

"Emma! I've been waiting for you to call." There was a pause. "So are you coming?" I hesitated.

"Um," what could I say? Hugh definitely won't let me go alone but I didn't want to go with him.

"Yes," I said without thinking. Why'd I do that?

"Great. I'll see you both, but I got to go. I've got more wedding plans with Alice. I can't wait to see you when you get here! I love you Emma."

"Bye Bells." And then she hung up. I listened to the dial tone and sat there stunned. I can't believe I said I was coming. I got up and began to pack.

The plane ticket was for anytime and I was going to leave right away, I knew for sure. But I had to let my dad know I was leaving. I walked out into the living room. It was already one. Had the day really gone by so fast?

Dad was already up at the couch a beer in his hand. No doubt he had a hangover so why not rid of it with another beer?

"Dad?" I said quietly. He looked up at me with puffy red eyes that were sunk deep in their sockets. He had a restless night. He only stared at me, as if he didn't recognize me. He was still drunk from last night.

"Bella is getting married," I tried to sound happy but my voice squeaked. Why was I so scared to talk? He drew the beer up to his mouth and took a long gulp. I waited.

"So?" his voice was hoarse. It no longer had the beautiful deep ring to it.

"Well, she invited us to Forks, where Charlie lives to see the wedding. She sent us tickets to go."

"No," he stated. My shoulders dropped. I knew he would say that, but I was still going to go no matter what. I'll just sneak out tonight.

I walked away. I could ride my bike with my bag to the nearest airport. It was only in the next city ten miles away. I put my raggedy shoes in the bag and shoved it out the window. It landed with a thud on the dirt ground. I turned around and jumped, surprised to see my father in my doorway.

"Dad . . ." He came towards me clumsily and I tried to swerve around him. He was still fast even if he was still drunk and he caught me by my arm. He twisted it and I felt my skin scream from the tight grip. I pulled away but not before he could slap me hard making me spin and hit my bed. I landed on the bed on my side. The way was open and I scrambled to get up. He caught me again by my arm and pulled me up hard. Our faces were only inches apart; his sunken face looking more like an old man's, his eyes like a basset hound. His breath stunk with alcohol.

"Let me go," I said through gritted teeth. Suddenly he shoved me hard on my bed and threw a punch at my left clavicle. I felt bone on bone and the pain shot through my whole chest, knocking the breath out of me. I struggled to take in fresh oxygen and caught him out of the corner of my eye trying to swing another punch, this one wild. I rolled off my bed and ran out my door. I heard a loud crash and a groan. Thank goodness my dresser was made of solid oak.

Barefoot and bruised I grabbed my bike and ran for my bag. I strapped it around my shoulders and kicked off on my bike on my way to freedom.

A/N: How is it so far? Leave me a review please! This story I know is similar to others but I wanted a twist as well but you'll have to find that out later as the story goes on.


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

Chapter 2: Arrival

My feet ached by the time I reached the airport. No one noticed I was barefoot. The plane was to leave in ten minutes so I hurried. I left my rusty bike in front of the Dallas airport and sprinted race-pace to the correct terminal. I arrived in time out of breath and presented my ticket. My left side of my chest ached from the blow but I was glad I was free. With a backpack full of all my clothes and no money, I headed onto the plane towards Forks.

Coach was chaos but it was a pleasant change to my home life. Little kids played in the isles while parents tried to settle them down. I loved kids. I did volunteer babysitting at the community center in my town so I knew how to handle them. I helped the exhausted mothers strap the kids to their seats before the plane took off. They thanked me and I sat by the kids to entertain them through the plane ride.

It was long, at least to me. Seven hours and I didn't sleep a wink.

Finally the pilot announced we were reaching Seattle and I was relieved that the flight was over. I took my bag from the compartment overhead and headed out to the terminal.

Of course, Bella didn't know I arrived so soon. I should have called before my abrupt exit. I walked up to the service desk and asked the lady if I could use the phone.

"It's only for the intercom. I'm sorry, but there is a pay phone over there." She pointed to a row of payphones by a bathroom. I turned back to her.

"But I don't have any money." She frowned and politely handed me fifty cents. She smiled again.

"Go call your family," she said politely. I smiled and thanked her and headed to a payphone. I remembered Bella's number and dialed it hastily. Three rings and then the answering machine picked up.

"Hey, Bells, it's Emma at the Seattle airport. Can you come pick me up? Soon, please. Bye." I hung up and took a seat by the phones.

I fell asleep but I couldn't stay asleep that long. I opened my eyes and glanced at the huge wire clock on the wall. Ten o'clock. Where was Bella? As soon as I thought the name I heard the familiar voice calling my name. It was empty and the sound echoed throughout the waiting area.

I turned to the source and saw my favorite short, brown-haired, brown-eyed cousin walking briskly towards me. Behind her a beautiful man, pale and bronze-haired, followed behind her. He stopped a few feet before me but only after Bella pulled me into a hug. She was still short. I was already four inches taller than her at three years younger.

"Emma," she pulled away. "It is so good to finally see you after all these years. You've grown." At this we both laughed. "How have you been?"

I hesitated at answering. I wanted to burst out crying and tell her everything but I held my composure and responded in the happiest tone I could muster.

"Excellent. And you?" I stared at her brown-eyes and they sparkled. Finally I could look into eyes with life.

"Busy with the wedding. Well, come on, Charlie is waiting to see you." We pulled away from the waiting area. I snuck a glance at the boy. This must be her fiancé. He was good-looking and Bella was lucky to have him. In everyway I wish I had a life similar to hers. His eyes were golden yellow, a strange eye color but he was no doubt dazzlingly beautiful. His skin seemed like marble, pale, and glowed. I turned away stunned by his beauty but not a heart-skipping stunned.

"So…" I began. Bella seemed to sense my clueless ness to the boy.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Emma, this is Edward, my fiancé." I shook his hand and it was cool but it felt nice against my warm skin. I smiled but he grimaced. I pulled away and continued walking. Did I have something on my face?

"Uh, Emma where are your shoes?" Bella suddenly asked once we reached a silver Volvo.

"Oh." I hesitated. "I forgot them. It's a long story. I'll tell you tomorrow but right now I really need some sleep." Bella dropped it at that.

The car ride was silent. Edward and Bella talked in the front seat and I stared out the window. I knew Forks was a small town but I knew it like the back of my hand and it was so beautiful. Everything as I remembered it was green and lush, nothing like dry and dusty old Texas. My eyes began to droop but soon enough we pulled out in front of Charlie's house. I recognized it instantly. Mom, dad, and I used to live around the street but since Hayden died six years ago, we moved to Texas to escape everything.

The house was dark except for the porch light.

"Charlie must have gone to sleep," Bella said quietly. She glanced at the rearview mirror at me. "You look like a zombie," she said laughing.

"I feel like one." I grabbed my bag and got out. Bella stayed behind and said goodbye to Edward. He pulled away rather fast, the taillights a blur as they headed down the empty street. I turned towards Bella.

"I'm ready for bed." We walked in to the house and immediately I felt at home. Charlie's place was warm and homey unlike my shabby place down south. Suddenly the day's events seemed to wash over me and I was swept over with waves of exhaustion. I swayed on my spot but caught myself.

"I made the couch up since you came on such short notice," Bella seemed so far away. I trudged to the couch and crashed. My eyes closed and they didn't open for a long time, not even when the sun had shone through my eyelids.

A/N: The first few chapters are telling of Emma and her life so it'll get into Bella and Edward and the Cullen's in a bit.


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets

Chapter 3: Secrets

I think I slept for a week. I opened my eyes and the sun was barely shining. I heard rummaging in the kitchen and I got up going towards the source of the sounds. Charlie was in the kitchen and it was six am. Well, so much for sleeping late.

"Hey! Good morning sleepy-head. I wondered when you'd get up," he greeted me with cheeriness, a sound so unusual to me. He still looked the same: a bit bigger and his eyes, hair, and face were aged but they still had some youth left in them.

"Morning," I grumbled back.

"Jeez, you look like you slept for two days." His eyes sparkled and I felt at home suddenly. Maybe this was where I belonged but I swept the thought from my head. They would not want me, not a messed-up child. "But maybe it is because you did sleep that long. Was it a long flight?"

I nodded, more awake now. I had slept for two days!

"Well I have to head off to work early. Bella will be up in a couple hours so help your self to some breakfast." I waved good-bye as he headed out the door. I sat at the kitchen counter and decided to wait till Bella gets up.

I decided to head outside to check out the view and see if anything had changed. I found the front door and went on to the porch. The morning was crisp and cool, the way I always loved it. Maybe this _is _where I belong, back in Forks. I took a deep breath of the crisp air but suddenly felt pain all down my left side. I reached to my left clavicle and ran my hand across a huge bump. That punch left a bruise.

I walked to the back of the house and it was full of forest but it was beautiful. I remembered Bella and I used to run to the trees and tag them, then run back to the house to see who could run faster. My bare feet squished in the dewed grass and blades stuck to my feet but I didn't mind. It felt so good to feel live grass so soft and not the scratchy brown stuff back home. I decided to head back inside.

I was starving but I didn't want to snoop. It was one of the last manners my crazy mother taught me but I always obeyed her. My dad, too, but those days are long gone. Suddenly I had to go to the bathroom really bad and frantically searched for one. I quietly crept up the stairs remembering vaguely that the bathroom was up there and I was right. I used it quick and washed my hands. I stared back at my reflection but this person seemed more rested, so much more different than the person I left back home. I pulled my shirt collar down and there it was a bruise the size of a fist and the deepest purple, black, and blue, with a ring of red around it. I winced as I touched it again. It would be weeks before it completely disappeared. I only hoped that it wasn't broken.

It was hours before Bella got up.

"Morning to you sleepy-head," I said to her as she shuffled into the kitchen. I watched her maneuver around and pull out some things for breakfast.

"Take your pick," she smiled at me. There was pancake mix, cereal, and bread for toast.

"Can we make waffles?" Bella laughed and picked the pancake mix. She read the back and nodded. I smiled.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to go shower and change." I sat at the counter and watched her go up the stairs to the bathroom. I went out to the living room and picked up my bag. I chose a different t-shirt and pulled that one on. I'll shower after breakfast.

Bella was back down in fifteen minutes all ready. She began to mix the waffle mix and I waited.

"Do you want me to help?" I asked.

"You're my guest so you don't need to," she cheerily chimed.

Finally the waffles were ready and I dug in. Bella had a couple but I finished off the rest. I hadn't eaten for two days after all and airplane food was disgusting. I helped with the dishes and asked if I could use the bathroom.

The shower felt nice and I let the water wash and pound away all my worries from a few days ago. The pressure hurt on my bruise but not as much as it did when my dad put it there. I got out, dressed, and brushed my teeth.

Downstairs Bella was in the living room putting away the sheets and blankets from the couch. I ran towards her.

"I can get that Bella. I slept here after all." I pulled the blankets from the floor and began to fold them.

"Ok. I'll go wash these sheets. Got any clothes to wash as well?" I had all my clothes with me but they were all dirty. I grabbed my bag and pulled out my entire wardrobe. There were two pairs of jeans, two good shirts, four pair of shorts, and six t-shirts and some shabby undergarments. They were all I had.

"I'll bring them to the laundry room." I followed Bella to the washer and set my clothes on the floor in separate piles. The piles of clothes were small.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. I followed Bella again but took a seat at the foot of the stairs. She answered and Edward stood on the porch. Isn't it a little early to come over, I thought. I glanced at the clock and it read eleven. It was summer after all.

"Hello Emma," Edward said in his silky voice. He didn't grimace and that made me smile.

"How are you Edward?" I asked back.

"Good. You look well rested."

"Yeah, she slept like a rock for two days," Bella put in. Edward's eyebrows rose in mock surprise but he smiled again. Again I thought Bella was lucky. Then suddenly Bella rounded on me.

"Where's Uncle Hugh? Is he coming later?" My heart stopped for a few seconds and I searched my brain for an answer.

"No. He didn't want to come." How was I going to explain that?

"Oh. Well we'll have to give him a call later." Bella seemed upset but unperturbed by the sudden lie. Then she asked: "Where are you shoes?"

I remembered I had some in my bag but she was referring to why I came here barefoot.

"I left them on the plane. The kids I sat next to must have taken them," I lied through my teeth. Edward seemed to notice but he didn't say anything. I looked at him and his forehead slowly creased with disbelief. But he still kept quiet.

A/N: Not much is happening I know but the characters and getting to know them are important . . . Jacob will come don't worry!


	4. Chapter 4: Shopping

Chapter 4: Shopping

We didn't do much together for the rest of the day. I went for a short run my feet aching by the time I got home. I really needed new shoes.

I met Bella and Edward in the living room discussing plans for the wedding but they stopped when I came in.

"Don't mind me," I said as I plopped down in a corner to rub my aching feet. I looked up to see the two of them staring at me. "What?"

"Your feet look swollen," Edward commented.

"My running shoes have officially gone to the dogs. I can't run with them anymore. The arches are gone and they are two sizes too small." I winced as I ran my fingers over my toes. My feet really were swollen.

"Maybe then it's time to take you shopping," Bella suddenly said. I looked up at her surprised. I couldn't; she'd already done too much.

"No Bella, I can't take anymore from you," I stated simply.

"What?" Bella stared at me incredulously. I knew I said it wrong.

"I—I mean," I struggled for words.

"She means that you've done a lot for her and she couldn't stand to have you do more. Ironically, I know how she feels," Edward stated. Somehow he read my mind.

"Exactly," I agreed, glad he knew how I felt.

"Well," Bella put in, but she was losing the battle. "I've seen your wardrobe Emma and I think it needs more to it. Oh no, I'm starting to sound like Alice." At this Bella and Edward laughed. Alice?

"Plus it'll give you and me some bonding time, you know, make up for lost time," Bella said.

"We should invite her along," Edward said.

"Call her and Emma, go change quickly, we're going shopping with Alice," a sly grin slid across Bella's face. This was going to end badly, I could tell.

I groaned and got up.

"Where's my bag?" I left it by the couch this morning.

"Oh, I put it upstairs," Bella said. I groaned even louder and slumped over while standing. How was I going to make it up the stairs in my feet? I slowly limped to the stairs and looked up. The stairs became the Odyssey. Suddenly I felt cold hands grasp my thighs and shoulder and I was lifted off the ground. A marble-hard body began ascending the stairs. Edward was carrying me.

"Um," I said now at a loss for words.

He smiled down at me and I couldn't help giggling. "Thanks. Next time I won't make my despair for stairs so obvious." Edward set me gracefully down on Bella's bed and my bag fell towards the sudden weight being settled on it. Edward left shutting the door. I opened my backpack then remembered it was empty because I gave the clothes to Bella to be washed. However, behind me my clothes were stacked, the smell linen fresh.

I grabbed my favorite jeans, a tank, and a teal shirt. Then I remembered I was full of sweat and began limping to the bathroom. The hot shower hurt my feet and they seemed a lot more swollen, but I was clean. I put on my two-size too big jeans from Goodwill. They fit perfect around my waist hanging low and the bottoms dragged a little on the floor. It was rare when I found jeans to fit my waist _and _be long enough for my legs so the bagginess didn't bother me. The tank was black and again oversized as was my teal shirt. I looked like I aged eighty years in the mirror. I put up my dark brown hair in a pony. It was plain but thanks to the sun and my Irish heritage, red highlights streaked naturally throughout it.

I took the stairs one step at a time, holding on to the railing with dear life.

"Bella I can't go shopping with these feet," I complained as I reached the bottom step.

"Don't worry; Carlisle is here to bandage them up." This voice was different and rang with bells. I stretched and peeked around the stair wall. Two new people stood in the door way, as beautiful as Edward and with alabaster-pale skin, hard and marbled. One was a very small girl, smaller than Bella, but she looked solid and black hair spiked away from her perfect face; the other person was a sandy-haired man who looked to be twenty. They must be Edward's family and the girl who spoke is Alice. I slowly pulled away from the corner.

Carlisle came around and smiled. He was young, much too young to be a father.

"Take a seat on the stairs," he instructed me politely. I eased myself back and plopped onto a step. Carlisle gently grabbed my foot, his cool hands suddenly taking away the pain. He reached into his case next to him and he put Icy-Hot gel on them. Immediately I felt soothed from the coolness. Then he wrapped gauze around it and secured it with medical tape. He did that to both feet.

"How does that feel?" he asked as he put my left foot down and looked up at me.

"Much better, thanks," I said as I attempted to sit up. "But what am I supposed to wear?" Bella moved around Carlisle and handed me a pair of flip-flops, squishy with gel.

I took them and slipped them on. The gel formed around my feet and I could walk with ease.

"Alright! Let's go!" Alice chimed.

"Hold on Alice, don't take her overboard. It's meant to last her on her feet for a _couple _of hours," Carlisle made sure to emphasize slowly the word couple. I silently thanked him again.

"I know." Alice turned to me and I jumped at her beauty and her sudden eagerness. "Ready to go?" I nodded and she grabbed my hand gently pulling me. My feet no longer ached but they felt heavy with the bandages. The silver Volvo that Bella and Edward had picked me up in at the airport was sitting in the driveway next to a yellow Porsche.

"We're taking the Volvo," Alice said despondent. The Porsche must be hers. I began to open the back door but Alice asked, "Is it all right if I sit in the back with Bella? I need to talk to her about plans." Her voice chimed and I nodded. I crawled in the front with Edward and he smiled at me.

"Talking about wedding plans?" he asked playfully.

"Yes, and it's none of your business," I heard Alice retort.

Edward pulled hard and fast out of the driveway and headed towards the highway. I hadn't really noticed his driving before but I realized now that he drove fast and I was scared.

We reached Port Angeles in twenty minutes. It was beautiful there and bigger than Forks. Edward headed to the nearest strip mall and cut the engine as he pulled into a parking spot.

"I'll be at the sporting goods store looking at camping stuff so I'll meet you in there in an hour."

The girls crawled out the back and I followed suit from the front. Luckily there were only a few stores and the walk was not going to be foot-killing.

The first store we entered was small and quiet. Alice dragged me towards the jeans and began filtering through the racks. I glanced around to see Bella just meandering around. In the moment I looked away, Alice already had about five pair of jeans piled on her arms.

"Here, go try these on." Alice handed me the pile and pushed me gently along to the fitting rooms in back.

I made sure to try the jeans on slowly. They all fit perfectly, exactly like the pair I was wearing now. It was good I had Alice along, but as I stared at the pile on the chair I suddenly felt guilty. Bella or Alice didn't have to do this for me. I was only being a burden. I would just tell Alice that none of them fit and that my feet hurt so bad that I felt sick.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked from the other side. I walked out of the stall with the pile in my hands. I couldn't lie to Alice's earnest expression. She seemed so excited to go shopping.

"I can't take these. It's much too much." I felt my cheeks burn and I stared at a spot on the floor. Alice laughed and I looked up.

"I said before to not worry. I want to get these for you whether or not you want them." Suddenly I couldn't say no. Her insistence only made me more reluctant to shop but I went along with it. She seemed to know my style so well that I couldn't help not liking the clothes. My favorite was a soft green cotton skirt that came to right above my knees. It flowed and it was soft.

Soon I had an overwhelming pile of clothes. Alice found more jeans and got the skirt in three different colors; a pile of about twelve plain and graphic tees next to them. We, or Alice, had made sure that the skirts had at least two shirts to match each skirt. She even insisted on getting a ton of undergarments but those I couldn't refuse. I needed those badly. But at the cash register I groaned at the pile.

"I think we picked the store clean of Emma-style clothes," Bella said her eyes wide at the pile.

"Yeah," was all I could breathe. Alice paid but I walked out the store before I could hear the sum. I was never going to be able to repay her. Outside the store she zoomed past me.

"Where to now?" I asked.

"The sporting goods store. We got to go meet Edward." She didn't look back so Bella and I walked together.

"Is she always like this?" I asked.

"It's worse with the wedding but it's Alice and I love her too much to care about her pushy habits." I laughed.

We seemed to be too slow for Alice and Edward once we stepped through the doors. Edward held the large bag of my clothes. I wanted to reach out and take it from him. I again felt guilt wash over me but Edward smiled.

"The shoes are over there and might I add that there are some sales," he said. I followed him and Alice to shelves of shoes. I waited at the end of one that sold running shoes waiting for Alice to pick out my type. She was so good at it after all. We _literally_ picked that other store clean of clothes I liked.

I walked down the two isles of running shoes for women but I didn't like any of them. They were just too expensive. Then Alice bounded up to me with lime-green shoes with high arcs and in my size. I tried them on, my bandages acting as socks. I walked a few feet with them the arcs perfect as was the fit and they weren't toe-crushing.

"Wow. They are perfect. How do you _do _that?" I stared at Alice's exuberant face glowing in the fluorescent lighting.

"Great because they even have a pair in orange."

A/N: I got carried away with this one chapter but I thought it'd be a good way to introduce Alice—she is always the high strung one for fun anyway! It was just a bit off track but a fun chapter to right anyway.


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth

Chapter 5: The Truth

We left the store about an hour later with the large bag in tow from the other store and three more from the sporting goods store. One held the two boxes with my shoes and three more pairs of flip-flops; another was full of soccer mesh shorts and collegiate t-shirts. Both bags were for me. The third was camping stuff for Edward.

"Does your family camp a lot?" I asked him.

"Yes, about once a month, a weekend per trip. Since its summer, though we go about twice a month." I nodded. I loved camping and hiking. I wonder what it must be like out in mountains around Washington.

We had spent about two hours shopping, the most my feet could handle. It was about quarter to four when we left and five when we got home. I noted to myself never to sit with Edward again in a car. Alice and Edward dropped us off and left. I carried the three heavy bags and plopped them by the stairs. Bella headed in to the kitchen and began to bring out food for dinner.

"What would you like?" she asked glancing up at me from cupboard under the counter.

"Anything."

Charlie came home at five-thirty. Bella decided to make spaghetti—my favorite.

"Whoa," Charlie said staring at the three big bags of clothes by the stairs. "Are we doing our annual closet clean-out for donations?" he asked with a huge playful grin.

"No, but close. Those are for me," I said returning the grin.

"Had fun shopping today?"

"Well, Alice did it all for me. I only had the task of trying them on. Bella was too busy wandering around the store to help me," I couldn't help add with heavy sarcasm.

All three of us laughed. I stopped abruptly and stared around the table. I wanted to cherish this moment. It was the first memory of me happy with family for over seven years. I suddenly felt a wave of longing for moments like this forever wash over me. It was too much and I excused myself from the table.

I ran to the bathroom upstairs and shut the door. Fresh tears rolled down my cheeks in streams. I cried from everything: my mother's suicide, my baby brother's death, my dad's abusiveness. I didn't have a family—not until I came here.

My crying became strained and ragged breathing as I tried to gain control and stop the tears. I washed my face with cool water and stared up at the mirror. A totally unrecognizable person with a wet face stared back. I didn't know her. The face was full and had a tan color. The eyes were rested and the green eyes sparkled but not from the tears. This was the person I'd been looking for. This _is_ the life I've been dreaming of. I made up my mind then and there that I wasn't going to leave, ever.

I walked down to the table to help clear up. There weren't a lot of dishes so we were done quickly. Charlie went to the living room to watch baseball and I grabbed the three bags and began to head up the stairs. I set them on the floor in Bella's room. The bags seemed to clutter the clean space. Bella was suddenly behind me and she shut the door quietly behind her and gently touched my forearm.

"We need to talk." She knew and now it was time I told her the truth. I sat on the bed hard.

"I'm sorry Bella," I said right away. She wrapped her arm around me and squeezed my shoulder. It seemed she squeezed the tears out of me too because my cheeks felt wet again. I buried my face in her shoulder.

"Dad beats me," I sobbed. "He drinks so much. I had to leave. The plane tickets were my only escape. I didn't have shoes because I left so fast but not before he could do this to me." Everything seemed to just come out of my mouth, like if I didn't I would suddenly implode. I pulled down my shirt to reveal the large lump of black and blue. The red ring had faded. "It's healing now."

Bella rocked me back and forth as I sobbed even louder. It seemed like hours before my sobs became calm, even breaths. I felt so relieved to finally tell her. Just like we were younger I didn't want to keep her from any of my secrets. Bella pushed me away by my shoulders.

"You've been hiding a lot and have been through a lot of pain, Emma, but _why _didn't you tell me right away?" At that question I looked away from her gaze.

"I don't know. I didn't want you to think of Hugh as someone bad, maybe." No, that wasn't the reason. I didn't know what was. Bella pulled me back into a tight embrace and stroked my back. My tears no longer fell.

"Thank you Bella," I whispered. My eyes closed in her shoulder and I really was exhausted from today. Right now the floor seemed pretty comfortable and I didn't want to kick Charlie off of the couch from his game.

"Where do I sleep now?" I asked.

"I have a spare mattress on the floor but I have to pull it out from under my bed," Bella said. She pulled away again and smiled at me.

"We'll talk more, later, but you get some sleep." I was dressed in pajamas and teeth brushed in about five minute's time. I crashed on the mattress not even bothering to pull the covers over me.

A/N: This chapter had to reveal Emma's pain because she's gone through a lot but after this, things get interesting and dangerous. Leave a review and I'll _try_ to update faster! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6: The Cullen's

Chapter 6: The Cullen's

The sun woke me up the next morning but I was happy for the sun. Here in Forks the sun always shined, well figuratively anyway. I liked that.

I sat up on the mattress and saw Bella was already up. Suddenly awake I got up and went downstairs to start my day early.

She was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. Charlie must have left early. Since arriving in Forks I've completely lost track of time.

"Bella, what day is it?" I asked as I sat down.

"Monday the fifteenth. Lost track of time already?" She laughed. I nodded. It's been four days since I came from Texas but it's felt like two weeks.

Bella gave me cereal and toast for breakfast. It was really quiet in Charlie's house. Once we were finished the phone rang.

"Hello?" Bella answered. Her face lit up.

"Edward." Then it sunk. It was a series of oh's and ok's from there but Bella's face never changed. Not even after she hung up the phone.

"I have to go to the Cullen's later today." She looked at the clock. "At about three to discuss . . . plans." Her face lit up at the last word. "Of course!" Her hand smacked her forehead.

"What?" I asked curious. She broke from her revelation and smiled.

"Plans for the wedding— I think about the dress."

"Oh." We sat there in silence for a little bit.

"You're welcome to come." I looked up at Bella, her brown eyes sparkling.

"No, I couldn't intrude. I don't want to impose on a family I don't really know." It was true but I still really wanted to meet all the Cullen's.

"Ok, but what do you want to do now?" I ransacked my brain for any thing but came up empty handed.

"Umm," I said thinking something would come to us.

"I know. Let's go meet up with some of my friends from school besides the Cullen's," Bella suggested.

I nodded and went up stairs to change and chose a new out fit to wear: my green skirt and a blue collegiate shirt from Alaska University. It clashed but I liked it. I was back downstairs in about fifteen minutes.

"Hey," Bella stated looking at my shirt, "I'm going there for college in the fall."

"Really? That's cool, but why Alaska? You hate the cold and snow."

"Well, coming to Forks has changed my mind and I'm going for Edward," Bella smiled and I couldn't help but giggle which became a fit of giggles.

"What?" But my giggles were soon spreading to her. We laughed hard for a bit over something I don't even remember. But soon we regained our composure and Bella called her friend Angela.

Bella told me we would go and meet her friends at Angela's. A group of teenagers were outside on the porch when we arrived at her house a few minutes later.

We walked up to them and I suddenly felt like a little sister tagging along to try to be cool with the older kids.

"Emma this is Mike, Angela, Jess, and Ben," Bella said as she pointed to each person. Mike was tall and that athletic boy most girls fell for; Jess talked a lot about nothing while she held Mike's hand. Angela and Ben were a lot more laid back.

"Hi," I managed to squeak. For the rest of the morning and afternoon we all sat there and talked. We were in and out of the house playing video games and talking about Bella's wedding. It was two-thirty when we parted from Angela's so Bella could go to the Cullen's.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Bella asked me in the car.

"Yeah," I said.

Bella dropped me off at Charlie's and then left. I went inside and turned on the TV but nothing was on. I turned it off and decided to go for a run.

I went upstairs to change and grab my new shoes—the green ones. I stretched for about ten minutes, grabbed my inhaler, and ran down the stairs. I breathed in the cool air on the porch and took a step down to begin my run. I stopped suddenly and stared at the woods. There was a trail big and worn down enough to run on. I redirected myself to the woods behind Charlie's and was beating my way down the path.

The forest was quiet, the trees still. Here and there a bird or a squirrel would move in my peripheral vision. I quickened my pace to race-pace, about eight and half to nine miles an hour and it felt good.

About four miles in it happened. My chest ached as I tried to take in oxygen and breathe out too. I grabbed my inhaler and took two puffs. Stupid asthma.

I decided to take it easier, just a cool down run on my way back. The trail was starting to disappear anyway so I knew it was time to go back. As I was turning around, something white dashed by in front of me and startled me. I waited a few seconds before starting off at a slow pace. It was bigger than a bird or squirrel—it was human sized.

Then out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of white again. I stopped again and slid a few feet. My heart was jumping in my chest threatening to escape. I looked toward the source of the movement but it was just trees. Convincing my self it was nothing I turned back to the trail and there it was, fifteen feet ahead, a man, with snow white skin and blood-red eyes. His facial features were beautiful but malicious under his intense gaze.

I took a step back but he was suddenly in front of me, his sudden speedy approach uncanny, blood red eyes blocked my range of vision. He breathed in my face a cool breath but I stopped breathing. I felt his icy hand crawl down my shoulder, arm, and then grabbed my right hand. He brought it up to his face, barred his teeth, and I felt them break the skin. A rush of fiery pain spread through my hand, reaching the ends of my fingers. _He was sucking my blood!_ What was this freak?

I tried to pull away but his grip held like stone. The fire reached my wrist but then he stopped. His lips and teeth stained red but his eyes searched the woods suddenly frantic. I didn't dare look around. I couldn't take my eyes off of this creature-man thing; he reminded me so much of Edward and his family . . .

Then his shoulder rammed into my chest and I was thrown off my feet, hitting a large tree. I slid down the bark feeling it scratch my skin. The pain in my hand was unbearable now halfway up by forearm and I felt a new pain up and down my back and my head. I looked up through blinding tears of pain and the sight I saw threw me back again. A large wolf and the creature circled each other. They attacked but they were only blurs. Then two more white blurs joined in on the fight. I looked away at my arm. A crescent shaped wound bled red: the shape of teeth.

Everything else seemed to go quiet my heart pounding the only noise I heard; but then it was eerily quiet. I looked up to see three figures standing over me: two I recognized as Edward and Carlisle, but the third towered over both of them, dark-skinned and breathing hard. His dark eyes were obscured by a tangle of long black hair. A fire crackled and purple smoke emitted from the flames behind the three figures. I still sat there on the ground but dizziness came over me. Then pain up to my elbow caused me to let out a scream of pain.

After that I fainted.

It couldn't have been that long since I was out. Thoughts of the monster attacking me came back and hit me like a ton of bricks. I didn't want to see them again but I didn't want to wake up. All around me voices started to come into my head but they were mumbles compared to the screaming pain that was up to my elbow. I tried to move but my body felt completely numb; I fought the numbness and strained to open my eyes against my body's plea to just rest.

"Emma, don't move," a stern voice told me. It was Carlisle. I must be at the Cullen's and Bella must be near as well. I opened my eyes more than half way and looked towards my right arm. Something cool was holding it but soon the figure came into view more clearly. Head bent down towards my hand was Edward, his mouth to my hand, and then I realized for the second time that my blood was being sucked! What was going on here?

Then the fiery pain came back again but it was halfway up my forearm. Over time I felt it recede down my arm towards my hand until I only felt a prickly numbness. When it was completely gone, my vision came back but I was suddenly stuck with a needle in my arm. I felt complete serenity take over my body and I wanted so bad to fall asleep. _No_, I told myself. I couldn't fall asleep; I needed to figure this whole thing out. But the sedative was winning and as I slipped into unconsciousness again, I heard Edward's silky voice, unusually hard, say:

"I've got it all, I can taste the morphine." And then I was asleep.

A/N: Now it gets interesting, no? But there is a reason the vampire is there but you'll have to read and find out! Please send reviews. This is my first story ever!


	7. Chapter 7: A World Unknown

Chapter 7: A World Unknown

I was running and fast, too. I didn't have my inhaler and I was struggling for air; but a creature, white and beautiful, stopped me in my path.

"Edward, what's going on?" My voice sounded slurred. A gleam glinted off of his red eyes and a malicious smile made his face unusually malevolent. Then he was at my neck, sucking my blood. I struggled but his stone-hard body seemed to overtake my frail one. I looked around for help but all I heard was a voice:

"Emma, Emma." It sounded so distant but I recognized it instantly. It was Bella.

"Bella," again my voice was slurred.

"Wake up, Emma, wake up!" The voice rang like bells and was more urgent. It was Alice and she was one of them, I was sure.

My eyes shot open and I jumped in to a sitting position ready to take flight. Then a dizzying pain took over my whole head and I swayed where I sat. The strong smell of straight bleach reached my nostrils and I blanched; I hated the smell of chemicals.

"Uhh," came a groan and I realized it was me. I put my head in my hands but the darkness behind my eyelids seemed to swirl around me.

"Emma, open your eyes," Carlisle said. I was reluctant but as soon as I did his youthful face was concerned as they looked at my pupils to see if they were dilated.

"She has a concussion. She must have hit that tree pretty hard. Lay down Emma and we'll explain everything you want to know."

"Carlisle," came Edward's voice, pleading.

"She has a right to know. There's no way to get out of it, to make an excuse for it." Edward let out a long sigh and nodded. I was so in the dark about this whole thing.

"Well, first let's figure out this whole thing before we tell her anything," Alice inferred.

"First of all, we know the vamp—I mean, person who attacked her was foreign but we don't know who sent it, what it was doing here, or what it was after," Edward listed off.

"Shouldn't that be easy? It could be here for Bella, like the other times." This voice was new and deep and what did it mean about Bella and the other times? Who sent what and what was it after? My head became dizzier and it wasn't from the concussion.

An awkward silence seemed to carry on before someone broke it.

"Um, what?" I recognized it as my own confused and raspy voice. No one seemed to notice.

"You don't think it was . . ." Bella's voice trailed off. I could suddenly feel the air around me be sucked in by sharp intakes of breath. Don't think it was what?

"They wouldn't send out one on its own, let alone a new-born. They'd be breaking their own rules. Besides, it came after Emma, not directly towards Bella, which makes it all the more confusing." Edward had definitely summed up the whole situation.

"Keep the Volturi open to our guesses because they are all we have," Alice stated. While the whole conversation went on I laid on something very soft, with my eyes closed, listening with growing confusion. I felt my head pound from the strained thinking and the concussion. Wanting to find out more, I opened my eyes to find myself staring at eight faces, four of whom I knew. Carlisle stood next to a tall and beautiful woman, youthful as well. I guessed she was the mother. Next to Alice stood a man who was big with blonde hair, but he was short compared to the other man standing next to him. This guy was huge and muscular but his face seemed soft and kind. Standing by him though was a beautiful tall blonde woman, her golden eyes concerned. I looked around the room at all the hardened and concerned topaz eyes; and then there was Bella, wrapped in Edward's arms, her face unusually pale. These were the Cullen's.

"Can I ask some things now?" I croaked. I pulled my legs off of the couch to completely sit straight. The dizziness was still there but I ignored it. I took the silence around me as a yes to my question.

"What was that person who attacked me?" I stared at Edward because he had done the same thing as the monster that attacked me.

"What were going to tell you, Emma, is going to sound out-of-worldly but please keep an open mind to it all," Edward stated. "The person who attacked you was not human but a monster, a vampire." I looked at him incredulously, his words taking time to process fully in my head.

"A vampire? You mean a blood-sucking vampire that comes out at night to attack people, and sleeps in coffins, and all that?" I was using my references of what I knew about _fictional_ vampires, the non-existent ones.

"In a sense, yes, but you are getting fiction mixed up with what is real," Edward explained again.

"What is real?" I scoffed. "Vampires aren't . . ." realization dawned on me. _Edward was a vampire._ I gulped and shut up so I could listen to the rest.

"Our family," he gestured his hand to the people around him, "are vampires. However, unlike the fiction ones, we don't sleep in coffins or turn into bats. We have chosen to give up the diet of human blood but instead drink animal blood."

"But why did he come after me?"

"We haven't figured it out yet but we do have one theory you heard earlier: the Volturi."

"Who are they?"

"They are the ones in charge; they make the rules for all vampires. In a world full of temptation, there has to be control." I didn't want him to go any farther. I think I already knew what he was going to say. _Too many people would go missing and it would make them more conspicuous._

Edward nodded.

"What else is true about vampires?" I was suddenly curious to know.

"Well, we have uncanny strength and beauty, and some of us have special gifts. I can read minds for example and Alice can see the future. Jasper can change the emotions of people from a tense atmosphere to a calm one." I was more confused than ever.

"Where do these powers come from?" I asked.

"As humans, we seem to have a vague ability like the ones we have now but as we pass on into this life, it strengthens and becomes more powerful over the years."

I nodded but comprehension was still not reached. Vampire, who would have guessed?

"But what did you mean about Bella and the other times?" These questions seemed to just shoot out of my mouth I was so curious.

Edward hesitated. "Well, over a year ago we had a run-in with other vampires, one of them being a hunter who went after Bella. We killed him but his mate came after her for revenge. There is this thing where we imprint on others, find our soul mates, the other half to ourselves; and instincts kick in. That is the person that you can't live without and would do anything for them, die or even kill for." He looked at Bella when he said this, then back at me as he continued. "This woman came after her to kill her and she set a bunch of new-born vampires amuck. That's when the Volturi stepped in." A shiver seemed to go through Edward.

"The ones who make the rules." I was starting to understand this whole thing but the idea of vampires still overwhelmed me. "Did they destroy all the new-borns like you did to the one who attacked me?" All the puzzle pieces began to fit as Edward began to explain.

He nodded. I closed my eyes and the images of earlier came back to me. The vampire, the fight, and then . . .

"There was one other person there with us but I didn't see where he came from. There was also this huge brown wolf that attacked the vampire before anyone else showed up." I opened my eyes to look at Edward but looked away. All I could see now were those hard chocolate brown eyes just glaring at me.

Edward hesitated. Did he know what or where that wolf came from? It was so big and shaggy, it couldn't have been local. And who was that boy? I glared at Edward trying to make my gaze uncomfortable to him to try and break his resilience to answering the question. I failed. All he did was look at the others. However, at my words Bella seemed to stiffen in Edward's arms and I was curious as to why. Did she know what attacked that vampire or who that boy is?

"Bella, do you know who he was?" I asked her to see if she would tell me.

Like Edward she hesitated but she nodded slowly. I heard a choking noise from her and then her hand flew to her mouth. She was fighting back tears.

"Bella, what's wrong? Was it something I said?" I didn't want her to cry, not here, not now. I just really wanted to know who my hero was.

"There is more, Emma, but now is not the time to tell you. There are more pressing matters at hand and soon enough you'll know," Carlisle told me. I nodded but I couldn't fight the urge to ask more!

"What now? If this situation is so bad, what will you all do?" I was worried for the Cullen's.

"We watch our backs," Edward said.

A/N: Things are heating up now! So the Volturi are involved, at least they think so but there is also Jacob. Will Emma know about him as well? Oh, and thanks to those who sent reviews!! It really made me excited when I read them. I thought, "People actually like my story! Yes!" Well it was my first and I didn't know how well it would go over but those reviews are keeping me going! Thanks again!!!


	8. Chapter 8:Jacob Black

Chapter 8: Werewolves

Chapter 8: Jacob Black

Alice invited us to stay for a few days at the Cullen's just to be safe. She called Charlie to tell him that the boys were going camping and that she wanted a few days for just us girl's. The whole conversation seemed routine, like Bella and her always did girl's weekends. One thing was great though, I got to know the Cullen's better. I found out who the others were: Emmett was the huge guy, Rosalie was the blonde girl next to Emmett; and I found out they were soul mates. Jasper was the blonde guy next to Alice, and they were soul mates as well; and Esme is the mom who was by Carlisle. Emmett is like a playful bear; he and Rosalie though are almost like opposites: she is so serious, at least around Bella and me. Rosalie is like all the models in the world combined she's so beautiful; then again, all the Cullen's look like they got the best of the best genes. I also found out Alice can see the future, at least what happens to people when they make snap decisions; Edward can read minds, which explains a lot about how he knew what I was thinking. It was through Alice and Edward that they found out about me being attacked. Alice saw it from my decision to suddenly run in the woods and Edward read her mind. They said it took awhile to find me but through a scent did they find me. The last thing I learned was that Jasper could change the emotions of people, which came in handy since my heart was going to fly out of my chest from everything that I found out that day. The Cullen's were all _vampires_, but not like the human blood-sucking fiend that attacked me; instead they were the good ones, they only drank animal blood, which I found a relief.

However, there was one thing constantly on my mind those few days spent with the Cullen's, which was the wolf and the boy that was in the woods with me at the time. The wolf was the first hero in on my predicament followed by Carlisle and Edward; but then when I looked back up, there was that tall, dark-skinned boy, or man, with eyes so hard. Except I saw something else deeper in those hard eyes: I saw love and concern, and it was unusual. The thought of him kept me thinking late into the nights and continued in my dreams about that day in the woods long after Alice has told me firmly but affably to go to sleep. I didn't find out who he was over the few days but I didn't ask again after that one time which made Bella cry.

Then again, now that I have been introduced into a whole new world of now real but formerly mythical creatures, I was making the connection in my head that that boy in the woods was that wolf. At first I shook it off thinking the idea absurd, but looking around at the Cullen's, the connection was beginning to seem very plausible. But it's the only theory I've got and I'm sticking with it.

After returning back to Charlie's everything felt different. I felt closer to Bella more than I did as a child. We were connected with something deeper than family and now we were both condemned to keep the secret of the Cullen's until the day we die. What another great kickoff to the start of summer; but I can't help in thinking that she is holding something back.

I didn't do a lot over rest of the week because of my concussion but Edward did come to visit everyday. It kept things fresh and he brought no new news about the reason for the attack but is keeping an eye out. Bella went over to the Cullen's frequently for wedding plans but the date hasn't been figured out yet. 

On a day that Bella had gone over to the Cullen's with Edward, Charlie was home with me. I was sitting in the chair in the living room with Charlie, who was stretched out on the couch, watching sports games with him. It was really boring but Charlie seemed very concentrated on each game. This must be how he spends his weekends, I thought. Well, it was better than what my dad would do: sit and drink.

The phone rang and I was glad to get up and move. Next week I would be able to get back up and running again. 

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Is Charlie there?" a deep voice answered back monotonously. 

"Just a second," I set the phone on the counter and went to get Charlie.

"The phone is for you." He seemed reluctant to get up from the game. He basically walked backwards into the kitchen watching the TV. 

"Hello?" he answered distantly.

I went back into the living room and sat back down. I could just make out the half of the conversation from Charlie.

"Hey, Billy. I'm fine, how are you?" Pause. "Yeah I'm waiting for it to come on so I'm just watching the other games." Another pause. "Sure, sure, I'll come up. Bella is gone and my niece Emma is here with me. I'll be there in about twenty minutes." Charlie nodded into the phone. "Yep, bye."

Charlie hung up the phone on the receiver and walked back into the living room. Slowly he sat back down on the couch catching the last few minutes of the game.

"Hey, do you want to come with me up to La Push? Billy, the person who called, invited us up to watch the games. There is supposed to be a big one on tonight," the whole time he was talking he was still watching the TV.

I didn't have to think twice about it. I had nothing else better to do anyway.

"Sure." I sat up. Luckily I got showered and dressed today.

"Alright," Charlie said as he pushed up off the couch. "Let's go. I told Billy I'd leave right away." I followed Charlie to the door, slipped on my sandals, and crossed the threshold into the first fresh air I had in four days.

We took Charlie's police car and it suddenly felt weird. I sat in the front to feel less awkward. It was silent the whole way to Billy's and I just stared out the window the whole time. The landscape didn't change much, just a bunch of trees. I had never been up to La Push before, only Forks and the surrounding cities.

A little while later we pulled up in front of a tiny house that was in shabby shape. The garage was separate and as we were pulling in I saw a black motorcycle leaning against it, very inconspicuous in the shadows by the trees.

Charlie and I got out of the car and walked onto the porch. Charlie just knocked and walked in and we were greeted by a dark-skinned, graying man in a wheelchair.

"Billy!" Charlie shouted with an animated smile on his face. He looked so young.

"Hey Charlie! Ready for the game?" Billy had the same ecstatic grin on his face.

"Got any snacks?" Charlie asked. Billy let out a deep throaty laugh. 

"Sure, you know where they are." 

I looked around the small house. The kitchen was just a few feet from the living room, which I was standing in. Only a few pieces of furniture occupied the small living space. It reminded me of my tiny house in Texas but I pushed that thought away. It had been a week and a half since I last thought about dad. I wonder how he is doing. 

I was still standing by the door and looking around the house when Charlie called out.

"Emma, this is Billy," I looked towards him and smiled, which he returned. He rolled in to the living room and placed himself by the couch near Charlie. Now the stillness and concentration on the game begins. I didn't want to sit anymore to watch the games so I went back outside into the warm sunshine. 

"I'm going out for a walk," I said but they didn't seem to be listening, so I headed outside.

The small house was set back into the woods but not so deep and seemed to be the only one around for a while. I went out to the road and began to walk on the outside of it. It was quiet and there was a nice cool breeze which felt good on my face.

Across the road a few yards away from Billy's house sat a beach. I walked over towards it and took off my sandals when I reached the sand. It wasn't a fine sand but full of little pebbles, almost like fine gravel; but it was warm. I put my sandals back on and started to walk along the shore. The water lapped the pebbly sand gently and it was tempting so I took off my sandals again and dipped my foot into the dark water. It was cool and felt good on my warm skin. I waded into the water until I was about knee deep but I wanted to keep going. I hiked up my shorts as high as they could go and waded in deeper until the water was around my thighs. I just waded back and forth at that depth skimming the water's surface with my finger tips. I looked back at the shore and saw that I wasn't that far out. I took a few steps towards the shore and continued wading back and forth.

"There are leeches in that water you know!" I jumped at the deep resonating voice but I couldn't go far since I was in the water. Luckily I didn't fall in like I normally would have.

I looked toward the shore to see a huge, tall, and dark man watching me. I squinted against the sun and the shape seemed so familiar . . .

It was that boy! The one I constantly thought about since that day of my attack. I suddenly jumped back at the realization and this time I did fall into the water. I breathed in some water and choked on my way under but I found my footing and resurfaced soaking wet. The boy on the beach was about a fourth of the way in the water coming towards me.

"I was only kidding about the leeches," his voice was sincere but I could tell he was choking back tears of laughter. I spat out water and wiped the water from my eyes and began making my way towards the shore. The boy was already on the shore by the time I reached it. 

When I fully emerged from the small lake, the cool breeze hit me and I began to shiver. I looked over at the tall figure of a dark-skinned, black-haired, and brown-eyed boy's face. His lips were twitching with the temptation of letting out a chorus of laughter. I couldn't help but smile at his sad attempt of hiding his enjoyment.

"That was a good joke," I said but then regretted it. What a stupid thing to say!

Then the laughter poured out of his mouth. It was deep and throaty and came from deep inside his chest. His smile revealed a row of shining white teeth, all straight and even. I laughed a little, a sad attempt, but I began to cough up some water. That combined with laughter looked like I was having an asthma attack or some kind of seizure. The boy stopped laughing but a smile still remained on his face.

"Are you all right? I didn't mean to scare you," his warm chocolate eyes made my heart skip more than one beat. I wanted to look into those warm eyes but his gaze was so intent on mine that I was too embarrassed to look into his eyes. Instead I blushed and stared at my feet. He really was good-looking but I have to play it cool.

"Yeah, just fine thanks. Next time you try to scare me make sure I'm not near water." I coughed some more at the last word.

"So are you from around here?" he asked changing the subject.

"Um, yeah, well sort of. I am staying south of here. And who are you?" 

"I'm Jacob Black but you can call me Jake." 

"I'm Emma," I said in response.

"Well it is nice to meet you, Emma." I snorted.

"Don't you mean scare?" We both laughed.

"Either way I'm glad to have seen you."

He awkwardly stuck out his right hand to shake. I took it with shaking fingers and as soon as our skin touched I felt an electrifying jolt start at my fingertips and go through my whole body. I suddenly felt warm from the sudden shock and as soon as I pulled away, the cool breeze made my skin crawl. My sudden impulse of pulling my hand away seemed to shock Jacob and his brown eyes hardened. 

"Kind of dry out today," I croaked. It was a sad excuse but Jake understood and his eyes melted again. His eyes seemed to betray his emotions.

"Come on, let's head back to my house, it's just across the road from here," Jacob suggested. I nodded in agreement.

It was a short silent walk back towards the house but I had no words to say. They seemed clogged up in my throat. I didn't know why I was acting weird around him. Did he remember that I was the one he saved from the vampire?

I was still soaking wet but I didn't mind and Jacob didn't seem to notice. We headed into his garage and I noticed it was filled with tools and equipment used for mechanics. There didn't seem to be any projects lying around, only random bits of parts, probably for an engine; but hey what did I know about mechanics. I sat down on a chair at a work bench and Jacob headed towards his tools and began to work on a part. It was very messy in the garage but it seemed organized to Jacob since he knew where everything was. I swiveled around in the rusty chair and then I stopped to look at a red motorcycle, like the black one outside, leaning against the side of the garage. I stood up and walked towards it. As I reached it I ran my fingers along the smooth surface leaving a few streaks in the dust that had accumulated on the red plastic. I have always wanted to ride a motorcycle but I don't think Charlie would approve.

"I fixed that up last summer with," he stopped, "a friend," he finished distantly.

"Oh. I saw a black one outside against the garage." Then I couldn't stop myself. "Do you want to go take them for a ride?" 

Jacob's eyebrows rose into his long black hair but he smiled.

"Do you know how to ride a motorcycle?" he asked curiously.

"Well, I was hoping you could teach me."


	9. Chapter 9: Lessons

Chapter 9: Lessons

Chapter 9: Lessons 

Jacob had grabbed the black motorcycle from the side of the garage and he was pushing it along while I was pushing the red one. He was taking me to a "secret" spot to ride them. 

We were quiet the whole way because I didn't know what to say. Soon we reached a clear straight away surrounded by trees. Jacob put the kickstand down on his bike and walked over towards me.

"Okay. You ready?" 

I nodded. Then Jacob began to go on about the clutch and the gas and brake; where they were, what to do with them that I soon lost him. Apparently I'm just going to have to wing this but I'm a fast learner.

"Got it?" Jacob concluded. I nodded again but with less assurance. "All right. Hop on and let's see what you can do." I did what Jacob had told me to with the clutch and how to start the motorcycle. It roared to life under me and I hit the gas. There was a sudden lurch as I started forward and I think I started off way too fast; but I didn't care. The breeze went through my hair and I didn't care that my whole body was covered in goose bumps from the cold; riding the motorcycle was the best thing. However, I saw the curve ahead of me and I pushed on the break but maybe a little too hard. The bike squealed to a sudden stop, the back end of the bike rising up a few inches off the ground almost throwing me off the front. I felt the life sputter out of the bike and I was still again. I looked over my shoulder and I could see Jacob in the distance looking at me but I couldn't see his expression. I restarted it and headed back in the direction of Jacob. I was careful with the break and surprised myself by coming to a full stop in front of him without any lurching.

"That was okay for a first timer. Just don't hit the brakes so fast and don't hit the one by your foot. That will turn the engine off. Use the one on the handle." Jacob showed me the handle break and his close presence sent my mind howling. I just met the guy but already I like him. I blamed it on that whole superhero aura of his from that day.

I started the motorcycle up again but Jacob stopped me.

"Hang on a second." He was stock still for a few seconds and I was curious as to why. He was suddenly close to me standing by me, almost protectively. Then he let out a low chuckle. I turned my head around in a few different directions and then I saw two figures emerge from the woods by us. They were tall and dark like Jacob but Jacob's size surpassed them both.

"Quil, Embry," Jacob said casually. The two responded with a curt nod towards me. Jacob turned to face me. "This is Emma. Emma, Quil and Embry." I waved and managed a squeaky hi. Their faces were stiff and placid.

"Jacob, we need to talk," Quil or Embry said. Jacob didn't distinguish between the two. Jacob nodded and headed off a good twenty feet from me. The three talked in low whispers but I could tell it was serious because Jacob started to stiffen. He nodded and headed back in my direction. 

"I've got to go. I'm sorry that we didn't get any farther in lessons but maybe next time." He smiled but his eyes didn't. I nodded.

"But what will we do with the bikes?" I asked.

"We'll take them back. It won't take long, I've got time enough for that."

We pushed the bikes back to Jacob's garage and he put both of them inside it. Quil and Embry waited outside for us and Jacob joined them. Just before he was about to leave though Charlie came outside from the house. I could see Billy waiting for him in the doorway. Once he saw Jacob his face became still.

"Emma there you are. I was wondering where you went off to. Bella just call . . ." Charlie's voice trailed off. He was looking at Jacob. "Hey kid you're back." There was an awkward silence around us. However, Jacob wasn't looking at Charlie, he was staring at me. Bewilderment and anger filled his face and eyes and I suddenly wondered what was going on. Did they know each other? A fiery disgust towards me seemed to take over Jacob and his face darkened. One of the boys standing next to him elbowed him in the side but Jacob stood unmoving. Then his face broke its silent glare but I didn't know what it meant.

"I could just barely smell his scent off you and I didn't want to believe it; but I guess I was wrong." Then he turned and sprinted into the woods, with Quil and Embry trailing behind.

I was suddenly confused and hurt from his expression but my curiosity about his words really befuddled my mind. I turned around and headed back inside with Charlie but the last words of Jacob Black rung in my ears. Why had he acted that way and what did his words mean? I pondered the words and questions as I sat with Billy and Charlie, not paying attention at all to the games or their shouts, but nothing seemed to form or make sense. Jacob Black was a mystery all to himself. 

A/N: This is a short chapter. I don't have any clue about motorcycles so I was vague on that but that is because I didn't want to come off as some idiot talking about motorcycles and getting the whole thing wrong. But hey maybe I am wrong and have already sounded like an idiot! 


	10. Chapter 10: Werewolves

Chapter 10: Werewolves

Chapter 10: Werewolves

Charlie and I got home late that night after the big game. Bella wasn't home; she was staying overnight at the Cullen's. I went up to her room exhausted from the day. I slipped under the covers of Bella's bed smelling her floral scent.

I pushed the scent from my mind only for it to be replaced by the events from earlier, like Jacob Black. We seemed to get along so well in the beginning and then he seemed to seethe with hate towards me. I think it began when Charlie came out but what would Jacob have against Charlie?

Then it hit me. I connected two and two together to get one answer. Jacob was the boy from the woods who rescued me, I already knew that so far; but I remember the Cullen's being really quiet about _who_ Jacob Black was, at the time at least. However, when I asked Bella she started to cry. Therefore, there was something going on between Bella and Jacob before? It all didn't make sense to me but the whole situation seemed aligned. Jacob could have something against Charlie but at the mere mention of Jacob to Bella, she cries. All I really needed to know was the whole reasoning behind my sudden epiphany.

But I didn't get into fantasizing any more about more the reasons behind the conflict because sleep decided that for me.

I woke the next morning to a rainy day. How ironic/coincidental. I went downstairs to see Charlie eating breakfast in a rush to get to work but no Bella. I had so many questions to ask her.

I joined Charlie at the counter for breakfast but he didn't say much except have a good day when he left out the door. And there I was alone in the house with nothing to do, but it wasn't anything new to me.

Bored, I went upstairs and changed. That only covered about thirty minutes of the long day already ahead of me. I was bored of the TV since I watched games on it all day yesterday; so I decided to head outside for a walk. As soon as I crossed the threshold though the phone rang. I ran back inside and answered it after two rings.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Emma? It's Jacob." At the sound of his deep voice my heart stayed where it was. It was too elated and sunken at the same time that it couldn't decide which one it felt more.

"H-hi," I stuttered. There was an awkward silence between us for a few seconds.

"Umm, look, I'm really sorry about yesterday; I didn't mean to come off all hostile but," he hesitated on the other side, "I'm sorry," he said again.

"It's okay but can I ask why or what happened?" I was very curious to know.

"Well . . . are you doing anything today?" he asked suddenly. I was taken off guard.

"N-no."

"Great. I mean, I'll be over and I promise to explain everything. I feel like I have to. You probably know everything about it already anyway."

"Know everything about—," I began but Jacob cut me off.

"See you in a little bit." Then he hung up.

That has got to be the most awkward phone conversation I ever had.

Like Jacob said he was there at Charlie's at about ten minutes after our short phone conversation. When I greeted him at the door, he was soaking wet and there was no source of transportation anywhere in the driveway.

"Hi Jacob," I greeted him awkwardly. He smiled a lopsided smile that reached his eyes and made me blush. "Come on in," I said although he was already over the threshold and in the entryway.

"Let me get you some towels to dry off." I ran to the laundry room to get some towels but there were none; then I went upstairs to the bathroom and grabbed the last two clean ones we had. Bella has to get home soon; the laundry was piling up.

I brought the towels down to Jacob but he was already more than halfway dry. I set them on the counter anyway.

"Can we go sit down?" Jacob asked.

"Definitely. Uhh, the living room is this way." I felt so damn awkward around him.

We sat down on the couch in the living room. I never noticed it was so silent without the TV blasting the latest score of a baseball game or Charlie's shouts to the TV. I sat on the opposite end of the couch from Jacob but he just sat down in the middle.

It was like that for what felt like a few minutes before Jacob turned to me, his brown eyes liquidating.

"So, what do you know so far?" It was about the vaguest question anyone could ask and I stared at him, dumbfounded. I didn't know what he was asking.

"Um, what do you mean? Know what so far?"

Jacob stared at me his eyebrows furrowing.

"Didn't the bl—I mean, they tell you about themselves? About us? Anything after that attack on you in the woods?" Jacob kept staring at me like I knew what he was talking about. One thing I did know though was about the attack in the woods on me. So he did remember; I wasn't sure there for a while. Then it suddenly dawned on me who he was talking about: the Cullen's; but what does he have to do with them?

"So, you know that the Cullen's are _vampires?_" I whispered the last word barely audibly but he seemed to pick it up.

"Then they did tell you who they really were; but do you know anymore?" I shook my head. What else is there to know?

I was about to find out.

Jacob broke his stare at me and took a deep breath.

"What did you first see in those woods after the vampire that attacked you?" More questions; can't we get down to just explanations? I just wanted to know!

"Well, I saw a great big brown wolf or dog, I'm not sure but it was huge, and it attacked the vampire and pulled it off of me; then Edward and Carlisle came; but what does that have t . . ." I trailed off. The theory that I had about Jacob being the wolf-dog, it was true. "Jacob, you are that wolf, aren't you?" Comprehension dawned on me but Jacob was still looking away.

I watched him as he nodded slowly and I felt my eyes go bug-eyed.

"S-s-so . . ." I was at a loss for words.

"There is more behind it than that, Emma," Jacob said firmly.

"Then shoot." That seemed to catch him off guard and his head shot back to face me. His face was still stiff. "I need to know what is going on," I said leaning towards him.

"I'd like to know that too but I'll tell you everything I do know for sure.

"I am a werewolf and there are more of us; a whole pack. I would tell you the whole Indian myth about it but I'll make it short.

"According to Quileute myth, the vampires, or cold-ones as they are first referred to as, became our enemies. We as werewolves are sworn to protect the land and our people from them. As you know the Cullen's are vampires but when they showed up here they made a pact with my great-grandfather that they would not enter our land and they said they drank only animal blood; but my ancestors took great precaution and said that they were not allowed to hunt any human for their blood anywhere near or on their land. Following that pact the werewolves haven't been needed since.

"But the Cullen clan has grown since then and now the werewolves are called upon again for protection. My great-grandfather and his pack were the last, until now." Jacob paused and looked at me. I tried to keep my jaw from falling on the floor but all I could do was leave it hanging open, barely attached at all. It all sounded so believable and tied into the Cullen's story as well as it did with the wolf—werewolf—that came and rescued me. I wanted to believe Jacob but it all came at me so fast I was still processing his first few words: "I am a werewolf."

"Emma, don't look at me like that. It's all true." I snapped out of my clouded state and his words rushed inside my head, bouncing around until they processed. Once they did I turned to look at Jacob. I noticed that we got closer to each other on the couch during his narration.

"I believe you Jacob," I said in barely over a whisper. A smile lit up his face and seemed to light the rest of the room as well.

"Good." But I still had more questions to ask him.

"Jacob, why did you say those words to me yesterday?" The question hung in the air and my words seemed to pain him.

"Emma, I said those words to you because," Jacob hesitated. "You know the Cullen's and I and my pack are enemies. When I smelled his scent off of you, I thought that you knew of them and were with them." He stopped abruptly like he wanted to say more.

"Wait, you could _smell _Edward off me?"

"Yeah. I . . . changed when I became a werewolf in a lot of physical ways. I mean, look at me. I practically need two couches to lie in to feel comfortable." He put out his hands to indicate his large body and I laughed and Jacob's faced relaxed a bit more; but then it went all wrinkly again.

"Bella and I used to be best friends, until she changed as well. I haven't seen her in a long time." His voice seemed to strain at the last few words but I kept quiet. So he did know Bella. "When Charlie came out and mentioned Bella, well, it brought up old memories." Jacob became silent again and stared at a spot on the carpet for a few minutes.

"You don't have to tell everything to me now, Jacob. If it hurts," I stopped and didn't continue what I was going to say but they seemed like the right words. Jacob smiled at me and nodded.

"Well, I guess I should be heading out," Jacob said casually as he got up from the couch. I got up with him and followed him to the door.

"Thank you for answering some of my questions and you are forgiven for your leech prank." I flashed him a mischievous smile. "But I will get you back for that one."

"Let's see you try." Jacob's face was suddenly inches from mine and I felt heat from his breath and body emanate from him. I turned from him with major blush-age that I wondered if he felt my heat. Jacob pulled away slowly and I looked back at him. Then I had another question to ask him.

"Hey Jake, how did you get here?" Again I scanned the driveway and surrounding sidewalks for any bike, car, or motorcycle, but like before there was nothing. He returned that mischievous smile but I still had no idea or theory.

Again Jacob leaned in but this time closer and towards my ear. He whispered:

"That's a secret." And then he was gone. I ran out in the rain but he was gone, like that. Already soaked through from standing outside for a moment I went back inside to grab one of the unused towels off the counter to dry off. But I stopped and laughed to myself. Jacob Black was one mysterious boy. Even after our conversation I felt like there was still a lot more to be learned about him, his pack, and the whole rivalry between werewolves and vampires. This summer just got a lot more interesting.

A/N: So I wanted things to be resolved between Emma and Jacob but it's not over now—in fact, things are just getting started.


	11. Chapter 11: Curious Smells

Chapter 11: Curious Smells

Chapter 11: Curious Smells

Bella got home a few hours before Charlie was due back and Edward was with her, as usual. I was in the kitchen sneaking a granola bar when they walked through the door. They looked at me and I was all deer-in-the-headlights with a huge chunk of granola bar stuffed in my mouth. Instead I waved a big hello. Bella laughed.

"Hey Emma," she said giggling.

I chewed and swallowed and responded:

"Hey Bella, long time no see. How was your night?"

"It was good." Then her face lit up more. "We got a date for the wedding! August second at six o'clock. I wanted a wedding with a sunset." She beamed at me waiting for my elation. I was overjoyed.

"That's great! Oh wow!" I was literally speechless and so happy for both Edward and Bella.

"Well, what did you do the whole time I was gone?" Bella asked.

"Umm, I watched games with Charlie all day." I stopped and looked at Edward. I hadn't noticed until now but he was still standing by the door rather stiffly, his face and eyes solid. Bella followed my line of sight and her face dropped at Edward's still posture.

"Edward, what's wrong?" she asked. Edward's nostrils flared but he broke his trance when Bella spoke to him, but he turned to me instead of her.

"There was someone here earlier. Who was it?" His voice was monotonous and he seemed to be holding his breath.

"Well, I was getting to that. Yesterday Charlie and I went over to Billy's—I think you know him Bella," I nodded towards her, "and watched games all day. I didn't. I just wandered around at the beach and I met Jacob Black." I was smiling then but when I looked at Edward's cold face and Bella's stunned expression, my smile dropped.

"He was here," Edward said.

"Jacob was here?" Bella's voice was high and alarmed. She turned to look at Edward but he was still looking at me.

"What did he tell you?" Edward asked. I was pretty sure that Edward knew about Jacob since Jacob knew about him.

"H-he told me about, well you and your family, a-and that he's a," I couldn't bring myself to say werewolf, so I thought it. When I saw Edward's face tighten more, I knew he got the message. I nodded at him. "But that was it. He is really a nice person, though he did make me fall in the water on the beach, heh, but that's something else." I shrugged my shoulders and went to hug Bella.

"I missed you even though you were gone for only a day and a half." She hugged me back.

"I thought you could handle yourself," she said sarcastically. I pulled away from her and saw that she was smiling again. I looked again at Edward and his expression seemed to soften but I could tell he was on high alert.

"Edward," I began. There was something I was curious about. "Could you smell Jacob off me?" _Did vampires and werewolves share the same abilities?_ I wondered.

"I could smell the dog when I stepped inside, and the only similar abilities we share are our heightened senses, speed, and reflexes; but otherwise, we're complete opposites." Edward was smiling again apparently enjoying something I didn't know about.

"Oh."

I walked over to the living room and sniffed where Jacob sat but I could only smell rain. Then I walked over to Edward and smelled him and a sweet scent like honey mixed with something else that I couldn't identify, swirled up my nostrils.

"Emma, what are you doing?" Bella asked giggling.

I sniffed again.

"I can't smell Jacob but you smell nice. Does Jacob smell bad to you and you to him?" This vampire/werewolf thing was pretty interesting but I was just having fun.

Edward laughed and a smooth tune reverberated throughout the room.

"Yes and thank you. Regular humans only smell what's on the surface but we can smell their blood." Edward said the last word with a grisly voice that I jumped back. Okay, joke over.

"Eddy," Bella said playfully slapping his shoulder, "don't scare her like that. Look, she's as white as I am." I took in a breath and mouthed to Bella,

"Is he serious?" Bella nodded and circled around Edward.

"That's why I am so irresistible to him, my blood calls for him," Bella's voice was soft and serenading—at least to Edward. His face became all loose and his golden eyes melted like it was under intense heat (but hey, maybe they were).

"There is a minor in the room!" I shouted and covered my eyes.

Edward laughed. "She's right Bella." And then he pulled Bella towards him and dipped her but stopped his face barely an inch from Bella's, his lips brushing hers, not exactly kissing her. Then I just got up from the room and went in the living room suppressing giggles. I heard Bella laughing and then I just had to let it out. I laughed so hard I doubled over falling off the couch and lying on the floor. I didn't know exactly what I was laughing at but it felt great to just let it all out.

Finally I composed myself and got up off of the floor. As I was sitting back down I saw Bella and Edward looking at me curiously probably wondering about my strange outburst of laughter. I think it was just Bella and Edward and their casual behavior around each other.


	12. Chapter 12: A Past Unveiled

Chapter 12: A Past Unveiled

Chapter 12: A Past Unveiled

The rest of the time before Charlie got home, we played various games of cards since Charlie didn't have any other board games. I kept losing to Edward and I was guessing it was because he was reading my mind about my cards. Bella didn't help much with her bursts of laughter at my defeated face when Edward won again. In the end I just gave up.

Edward left when we ate and dinner as always was quiet. As Charlie headed into the living room for TV, I was finally alone with Bella. We were doing the dishes in silence when I finally decided to ask her something I wanted to know since Jacob mentioned it.

"Bella, how do you know Jacob?" I tried to ask casually but I think she caught my eagerness. She continued scrubbing in silence and I waited patiently.

"His dad, Billy, sold his truck to Charlie, which he gave to me when I moved here." I waited for more but she was speaking circumlocutory.

"And?" I stressed. Bella sighed and put down what she was doing. She faced me and looked me directly in the eye.

"What do you want to know Emma?" she asked firmly. I thought for a moment.

"How—," I stopped. I didn't know how to word it. Instead I just repeated my question. "How do you know Jacob? Like, what did you do together and whatever," I waved my hand vaguely in the air.

"Jacob was my best friend and we did a lot of things together." Bella was suddenly pensive and stared at a spot on the floor. She smiled to herself as she reminisced. "He taught me how to ride a motorcycle; he filled a part of my heart that had been ripped out—but that's a different story I am not willing to retell." She looked up at me her eyes brimming with tears.

"Oh, Bella," I said consolingly and hugged her. "What happened to change all that?"

She spoke into my shoulder since she couldn't reach my ear.

"Edward and Jacob and the whole werewolf and vampire rivalry. I loved Jacob and I still do, just not the way he liked me." Bella pulled away, sniffed, and wiped her eyes. "Let's get these dishes done." And that was that. I didn't want to pursue since the subject was so touchy but I really wanted to know.

We got the dishes done in silence and headed up to Bella's room. I sat on her bed while she checked her emails. Her mom had written to her and I got excited and asked if I could send a message. It had been a while since I last saw Renae—it was when she and Charlie were still together; though I doubted that she remembered me. I'll just have to wait and see.

I hit the hay early that night as did Bella but I couldn't fall asleep right away. I heard Charlie go up the stairs to his room but silence in Bella's room felt deafening.

Bella was still awake because her breathing wasn't slow. She was probably thinking about Jacob. I didn't blame her; I couldn't stop thinking about everything I managed to find out in the two weeks I've been here.

As the pensiveness went on, I suddenly heard a noise in the room. I froze where I was and saw a shadow pull out from where Bella's window was. I held my breath and wanted to shout to Bella but I couldn't find my voice. Then the face pulled out from the shadows and then I felt a hand at my mouth as I let out a scream reflexesively. It was Edward but I think I screamed because it felt like one of those movies where some stranger shows up in the room and the main character goes hysterical at the intruder. And then I felt like an idiot.

Edward pulled his hand away from me and I thought, _I'm sorry._

"That's okay. Sorry I scared you. I thought you were asleep which you should be," he whispered so only I could hear.

"Couldn't sleep but what are you doing here? Charlie'll go nuts if he finds out."

I could see him smile in the dark.

"Charlie doesn't know I'm here and I can't sleep either, _ever._ It's a vampire thing." He got up and went over to Bella. Now things just got more awkward. I didn't want to be in the same room as them so I excused myself to give them their privacy.

"I'm gonna go sleep on the couch downstairs. You two have fun." I grabbed the blanket and pillow and headed downstairs to the couch. The moonlight was shining through the blinds making the furniture in the room almost seem alive. I laid down again thinking about Jacob I fell asleep and dreamt about him.

Jacob and I were just talking when he became a wolf. He jumped in front of me to protect me but I couldn't see from whom. Then I turned around to face Edward and Bella, both pairs of eyes red with thirst. They lunged as I screamed and then Jacob jumped over me and attacked Edward. I looked again and Bella and Jacob were their regular selves, talking and laughing; Edward was gone completely. Then I was back in Texas and I saw my mom, dad, and baby brother around the kitchen table. I blinked and then they were gone; I was alone in the house. It was dark in there and I called out a long, drawn out hello which echoed around the house. Suddenly I turned around and a solid white figure attacked me. That's when I woke up and realized it was morning. I could only remember the part of the vampire attacking; but I shook off the dream.

The sun was shining through the blinds and I laid there out of boredom. I decided to get up after about ten minutes and looked out the window to the porch. Charlie's car was gone in the driveway and only Bella's rusty red truck occupied it. I decided to head upstairs to get my stuff and get cleaned up.

When I got to Bella's door, I made sure to knock just in case they were still in there. There was no answer. I turned the doorknob and let the door silently creak open. The room was clean, the bed made, and a note. I picked up the note and it said:

"_Emma,_

_Out with Edward to Seattle for Wedding purchases and plans. Will be back late tonight (Alice is with us). Love you._

_--Bella _

I folded the note and put it in the trash can and sat on the bed. I exhaled and flopped back on the covers making dust come up around me. I thought about what I could do today and I remembered that it had been over a week since I acquired my concussion. Now I can go out running.

I ran for six miles letting the familiar feeling of my feet pounding the ground sink in. There weren't a lot of places to go in Forks so I ran around the same places about three times. I made sure to stay clear of the woods.

I got home, stretched, showered, and changed. When I looked at the clock, only an hour passed since I last looked. I thought of more things to do. The house was already spotless thanks to Bella.

I did some laundry hanging it outside since it was getting warmer out. It was a beautiful day with clear blue skies.

Swimming. That's what I wanted to do. When I thought of water it suddenly made me think of Jacob. I'll call him and see if he's busy. I jumped up at the thought excited to be able to hang out with him. I really started to like him but I think it was because he was my hero. I remember I had a crush on Spiderman when I was younger only because he was a superhero. I think I had some superhero complex or something.

I got to the phone and searched in the caller ID for his number and dialed it. It rang three times before someone answered it.

"Hello?" came a gruff voice. It was Billy.

"Hi Billy, its Emma. Is Jacob there?" There was a short pause.

"Hi Emma," Jacob's serenading deep voice chimed.

"Hey, Jacob. Say, are you busy today?" I asked trying to stay casual.

"You want to hang out?" he asked me instead.

"That's what I called you for. Here or there it doesn't matter."

"I'll come pick you up. See you in ten." Then he hung up. I was a bit surprised at the suddenness of his eagerness to hang out.

I put the phone on the jack and left a note although I knew no one would get home. I thought I should at least tell someone so I called Charlie at the station and left a message since he was out on a call.

As soon as I hung up I heard a low rumbling in the driveway. I went outside to see it was Jacob, tall, large, and wide step out of small Volkswagen rabbit. It was like seeing a bunch of clowns come out of a car meant for a child, except it was only Jacob in one of those cars. I laughed to myself.

I locked up the house and Jacob, like the gentleman he is, just got in the car and waited for me. I figured at least he would hold the door open but who was I kidding. I hopped in the passenger seat and noticed it was a lot smaller inside the rabbit than what I saw on the outside.

"Ready to go?" he asked as he started to pull out of the driveway.

Now that we're going. "Yeah."

"All right. Buckle up." I heeded his advice when he suddenly pulled sharply out of the garage, the car jerking as he braked and shifted.

The rest of the ride was pretty frightening since Jacob drove like a maniac! And in less than ten minutes we were outside his house.

A/N: My chapters are getting a little boring but I've been stalling cause I can't think of ideas! Just kidding, well, sort of. I've got the whole story plotted out and the action is getting more intense. R&R.


	13. Chapter 13: Cliff Diving

Chapter 13: Cliff Diving

Chapter 13: Cliff Diving

I squeezed myself out of Jacob's car. It wasn't that small for me but with Jacob in it, well, being outside the car was like breathing air again. I walked around to Jacob's side as he began to get out.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked eagerly.

"I don't know. Anything," he said staring out past his house in to the woods. I followed his line of sight but saw nothing among the trees. I heard rustling but I assumed that was the wind. Suddenly, five people stepped out of the trees as silent as the breeze. I took a step back surprised at the sudden party.

"Hey guys," Jacob stated casually. "Anything new?" The biggest guy in the group stepped forward his face jubilant and shook his head.

"Nope. And who is this?" he asked keen enjoyment in his voice when he took notice of me.

"Sam this is Emma," was all Jacob said.

"Hi," I said.

"Emma. Are you new here?" Sam's face never lost that smile and shine.

"Uh, no. I am actually visiting my cousin in Forks. Staying for her wedding," I added sheepishly.

"Oh, well, this is the rest of the pack. Quil, Embry, Paul, and Seth." I looked at the four other large and dark boys. I recognized two of them but I didn't know which of them they were. I looked back at Sam and his gaze hadn't left mine.

I smiled nonchalantly and looked back up at Jacob. His face was serious and sweeping over the other's faces. The other's seemed to be having some sort of inside joke between each other because the other four boys were laughing.

Jacob's face was still and serious and Sam soon noticed. His face fell and he glared at the other four. Immediately their laughter stopped. I was still smiling curious as to what went on between the six of them. Well I didn't find out because then the six of them started talking, dropping the subject completely.

"So Jacob you want to go diving with us today?" Sam asked.

"Yeah sure. You don't mind do you Emma?" Jacob looked at me in the eye.

I assumed that diving meant under water diving so I agreed.

"Sure."

I soon found out I was totally wrong.

All seven of us stood on the edge of a cliff facing the beach that Jacob and I first met at. My heart was racing at about a million beats a minute.

"Uh, J-Jacob, I thought we were going _diving_, you know, like, with _water_?" My voice shook as I spit out the words.

"We are going diving, cliff diving, in to the water below," Jacob said sarcastically.

"Ha ha, I thought you meant swimming-diving."

"No. That kind of thing is for little kids. This is what we do when we get bored and when we're up for a rush."

"Well I'm not up for a rush of any kind. The beach looks nicer. No cliff jumping, no rocks, no _imminent death_." I was talking to myself by the end of the sentence.

"Relax, you can watch us all go and then see how you feel about it." It was Sam who spoke to me this time in a more soothing tone. I thanked him deep inside.

I hadn't noticed this before but all the guys never wore their shirts. They were always half-bare. It wasn't unusual especially since it was a warm day out but at the top of the cliff, the wind began to pick up. I felt it in my bones. I could also see dark gray clouds gathering in the distance; but this was Washington, it rained here more than any other place in the United States.

Then I heard a whoop and that broke me from my gaze at the sky. One of the boys had jumped the cliff. I wanted to go over to the edge and see how far he had to drop before hitting the water, but something inside told me to stay put. _That water must be cold_, I thought.

Well, all the rest of the boys went and soon I was standing on the cliff alone wondering when they would get back. I decided then that since I was alone I would go over to the cliff edge and see how far down they had to fall. I walked as close as I could before I had to get down on my stomach just for safety. I crawled and inched my way to the edge and soon I looked down at angry waves crashing against the cliff face. There was whiteness all around the bottom and some rocks that jutted out. Luckily they were closer to the cliff face. I began to lift myself up but thought better of it. I was still to close to the edge. I kind of did a weird back crawl until I was a good foot from the edge before I pushed myself up.

"Enjoying yourself." Jacob's voice made me jump and in the opposite direction I wanted to go. I felt a hand grab my left wrist as momentum pushed half my body over the cliff, my foot dangling off the edge. I let out a frightened and surprised scream. Then I felt that hand jerk me back towards the road and then I slammed into a large body.

"You're shaking." Arms wrapped around me and squeezed me tight. Jacob's body was warm and dry even though he just got out of the water.

"Don't do that to me Jacob," I said silently.

"I didn't know you scare so easily," Jacob chuckled, "Just like . . ." but he trailed off. I tried to pull away from his iron grip but was unsuccessful.

"Hey, it's not funny and I'm fine now." But I didn't want to leave his arms. However, he still let me go.

"So you want to give it a try?" His eyes sparkled with mischief but I saw care deep behind them. I looked out towards the cliff again and winced.

"I guess that since I'm here I might as well." I had no idea what I was saying.

"Okay. All you have to do is hold on tight and I'll jump. Make sure you stay straight until we hit the water, then start kicking upwards towards the surface," Jacob explained. I was too afraid to even process what he was saying, but I nodded anyway.

"All right, let's hit it. It's getting pretty bad out there so we're the last ones jumping. The others are already on the beach waiting. I just thought you'd like to give it a try."

"I did," I squeaked, but then something suddenly roared inside me, like an adrenaline rush I would get in the last four hundred meters of a race when I had to book it to the finish. "But I want to," I said with more confidence than I felt.

Jacob smiled and his eyes melted. I stepped towards him and grabbed his large hand, feeling warmth go up my arm. There was no electric shock this time. We stepped to the edge of the cliff and I told myself not to look down.

Then we jumped. I felt the wind through my hair and I tried to pull myself closer to Jacob. I felt his large arms wrap around me and muscles flex. He was warm all over and it felt good in the ice cold breeze.

The jump felt long but suddenly I was surrounded by water, the impact on the icy surface knocking the breath out of me. I instinctively let go of Jacob but regretted it right away. There were currents in the water that I was watching on the cliff and they were dragging me somewhere but the surface. I kicked up not knowing where I was going, using my arms to propel me faster; but I felt like I wasn't going anywhere.

I kept up the swimming and I was running out of the limited oxygen I had in my lungs. Then my head broke the surface and I felt thrashing waves hit my face. I was taking in oxygen fast and I was soon hyperventilating. I needed to get out of the water fast before I had a major asthma attack; and I didn't have my inhaler with me.

I looked around to try and find the beach. When I did, I swam parallel with it to escape the currents trying to pull me towards the cliff face.

Swimming really took the energy out of me and when I could clearly see the beach in front of me and felt no currents, I headed towards the beach. But I was getting exhausted and my arms and legs were stiffening up. It felt like I was trying to breathe through a straw and avoid gulping water at the same time. I rested and treaded water once or twice but that only made it worse. Since my legs were already tired from swimming, treading water made it impossible for me to stay up and I kept going under.

Then as I was in breach of the beach, I went under again, sure that I was gone this time, but I felt hands wrap around my waist and started pulling me. My arms and legs were jell-o and I didn't even try to help.

When I felt wind all around me I knew that I had reached the pebbly sand. The person who had gotten me out let go of me and laid me down on the ground.

I could feel that my breathing was strained and ragged. It really hurt to take in a breath; my lungs even hurt from swimming so hard. I tried to stand up but blackness swirled around me and I blacked out from lack of oxygen and overexertion. Jacob's wet and worried face as he ran towards me was the last thing I saw.


	14. Chapter 14: Jacob's feelings

Chapter 14: Jacob's Feelings

Chapter 14: Jacob's Feelings

Jacob ran towards Emma as she collapsed on the beach. He didn't believe that jumping off the cliff in the water was going to be too much for Emma to handle. In fact, he thought her to be a very strong willed, yet stubborn, girl. But he still couldn't accept the fact that she was the one.

Jacob put his hand on Emma's pale face calling out her name. He slapped her face a couple of times to try and wake her but she still stayed unconscious. _Please be okay_, he thought. Although he denied having any feelings for her, he still had to care for her.

Emma's lips were pale blue and her breathing was shallow.

"Sam, what can I do?" Jacob asked.

"Keep trying to wake her." Jacob did as Sam said. He shook her shoulders calling out her name and again slapped her. She was as cold as ice. Then as thunder and lighting created a symphony of light and sound, Jacob scooped Emma up in his arms and ran towards his house. He went in through the back and into the garage towards his rabbit. He got inside, turned the car on and turned on the air. He kept Emma close to his warm body generating his unusually high body temperature to hers and rubbed her shoulders and back to stimulate the nerves. The hot air wasn't helping. It only fogged up the windows so he turned it all the way to cool. _It might help her breath better_, he thought.

Within a few minutes the fogged windows cleared and Emma's breathing became more regular. Then she coughed up water and Jacob sat her up, still holding on to her tight. For some time Emma coughed but the color pink was returning to her lips and cheeks.

Emma looked up at Jacob with frightened eyes but something else weird happened: she blushed a deep rose color. It reminded him so much of . . .

_No_, Jacob shouted inside his head,_ I told myself never to think of her. She is one of them now._ But somewhere deep inside him, he couldn't even accept the fact that Emma was his other half, his soul mate. Bella was the person he loved and she loved him back; but that bloodsucker convinced her otherwise. It was her kiss that told it all to him.

But as he looked at Emma's green eyes, all thoughts of Bella were pushed away. He did love Emma, in that werewolf imprinting way, but he couldn't. _It's just not true!_

"Are you alright?" Jacob asked.

Emma nodded then smiled.

"That jumping part was fun, just not the whole drowning part," Emma croaked. Jacob laughed. He remembered when something similar had happened to Bella over a year ago. She had jumped without him though and she was pulled under the currents as well. Like Bella, Emma was strong. She was so similar to Bella yet so different and that was the reason why he couldn't love her the same; because they were too much alike. The motorcycles and her clumsiness brought back too many painful memories of the days him and Bella hung out. He had to tell her soon, before she got the wrong idea; _or before I do_.

Emma was still clinging close to Jacob and her body was shaking, probably from the lack of oxygen. However, Emma didn't want to let go, Jacob was soft yet muscled, and so warm. Soon her convulsive shivering slowed to nothing, but Jacob kept a close grip on her.

When Jacob heard the others approaching, he pulled himself out of the car with Emma behind him. Sam, Paul, Quil, Embry, and Seth walked in with placid faces.

"Is she okay?" Sam asked.

"Fine," Emma answered.

"We better get you home then. Jacob?" Jacob nodded acknowledging that he was to bring her home. _Good, then I can tell her the truth before it gets too far. I could hurt her though. Well it would be less than if she really knew what I could do with her when I am angry, but I've learned to control that now since I had been gone for over a month,_ Jacob told himself. It still pained him to think about leaving the pack and Billy behind so he could sulk.

The whole time he was gone, he ran all over the country. He went to northern Canada to escape the mind range of the rest in the pack; as well as to the northern parts of Maine. The whole time he was enraged about Bella and the wedding to that leech and his anger got the better of him. Almost twice he hurt passerby while he was on hideout in the backwoods of Maine. He had to learn control.

When he was alone he felt at ease. It took him weeks though before he could completely go back to human form and when he did, he felt it was time to go back home, resolve things, and start over. However, he vowed to himself that he would never imprint even if it was a natural process.

Then when he entered back into familiar land, he was greeted by Sam, Quil, and Embry but business continued as usual. There was that vampire to be taken care of and when he saw the girl attacked in the woods, his eyes couldn't be drawn away from her. He was angry both at the vampire attacking her and the fact that he imprinted on her; but also would have died for her right there than watch her being attacked. When that rock showed up, he knew he had to book it before the bloodsucker could read his mind about his feelings.

Ever since then, Jacob's been living in denial about loving Emma, waiting for the right time to tell her the truth about how he truly feels and telling her that he can't have those feelings for her because of Bella. He knew it would hurt her and make her never want to see him again, but it was a risk he was willing to take. He could never love another like Bella but, at the same time, he was waiting for Bella to realize that so they could be together.


	15. Chapter 15: An Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 15: Truth and Sobriety

Chapter 15: An Unexpected Visitor

It turned out it was Jacob who rescued me from almost drowning. He also brought me back from the land of the dead and I was eternally gratified for that. It was twice now that he has saved me and my liking for him deepened.

Jacob and I were in his car driving through the rain towards Charlie's. I was still soaking wet and a bit shaken from the jump but tired as my adrenaline rush began to simmer down. Frequently I could see Jacob glancing at me and then I looked at him straight in the eye.

"Something wrong?" I asked casually. Jacob was silent.

"I'm sorry," he said monotonously. My eyebrows wrinkled together as I stared at him incredulously.

"You don't have to be sorry. It was my own choice to jump of the cliff and my own fault for letting go of you." I waited for an answer.

Jacob was quiet and I went back to staring out the window at my reflection. It was pale and disgruntled from earlier but I was more intrigued by streaks of lighting that split the sky and lit it up. The sky was a dark gray, almost black even though it was still afternoon.

It was quiet the whole time until we reached Charlie's house. His police car was in the driveway and I became worried. I really hope he got my message earlier.

As I was starting to get out of the car, I felt a warm hand gently grab my wrist.

"Wait, I need to tell you something." Jacob's liquidating eyes forced me to stay.

"Emma," Jacob sighed hard and paused, pensive for a moment. "This can't continue." He stared at a spot on the dashboard.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused as ever. We were having so much fun together.

"This," he waved his hand vaguely. "Hanging out and stuff. I can't handle it anymore. It . . . hurts too much."

"Jacob, what do you mean?" I was lost at what he was saying like a person who stopped for directions at a gas station.

"I don't love you," he said more to himself. "I never can, because of Bella, Emma, you're too much like her. It hurts to be around you and I don't want to be around you anymore."

"Does this have anything to do with me associating with Edward like before? And what does this have to do with Bella? And FYI, who said I had to love you, too?" That seemed to strike a nerve because Jacob's eyes shot up to look at me. They were like piercing hot daggers. In truth I really did like Jacob but it was far from love. I was confused as to where all these things were coming from.

"It's complicated," Jacob said but he took in a sharp breath immediately regretting his words.

"Complicated? Tell me Jacob." I was adamant and cold now.

"I loved Bella. You are too much like her, Emma. I could never love another person like her, even if it is instinct and imprint that causes it."

"Instinct and imprint? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything. It has to do with everything. I still love Bella and you're just getting in the way of things. I don't want to be around you anymore." Jacob reiterated and continued to stare at the spot on the dashboard.

"Fine." I was still confused but anger boiled inside from his sudden words. "I don't know what or how this has to do with Bella, and I don't see why I have to be blamed for it. I thought I liked you Jacob, but it turns out your just another arrogant jerk, like most other men in my life. My life is complicated too, Jacob and right now, you're sad excuse is—is just, well, sad!" I didn't know what to say anymore. I was in a pure angry rage. "Thanks for making it clear to me that everything has to be my fault. My father's alcoholism, my mother's death," my voice broke at the words but I still pushed on. "You were that person that drew me from that realization and gave me reason to move on, but now I see it was because I was like Bella and I was only used to fill that empty space she had left. Thank you Jacob, I'm glad I could be of help." I flew out of Jacob's car crying from just everything. I think I jumped too far in telling him all those things but with all that went through my mind, it all came jumbling out as I rebuked Jacob.

I didn't turn around as I ran up to Charlie's porch but I heard wheels screech as they turned and sped off. _I hoped I made Jacob upset_, I thought out of spite. I stood on the porch taking deep breaths and trying to look calm and sane as I walk through the door so Charlie wouldn't ask questions.

When I was fully composed, I heard another car pull up in the driveway. I didn't turn around but I did hear another roll of thunder echo throughout the empty sky; or maybe my emptiness inside me. Then I heard a car door slam and drive off. I knew it wasn't Jacob.

"Emma?" It was Bella. I turned around slowly.

"You're back early," I tried to say as smoothly as I could. It actually was convincing.

"Yes, it turns out Alice has everything set for the wedding." Bella smiled at me. "Everything okay?" she asked cheerfully.

I nodded smiling.

"Let's go inside." I opened the door and Bella followed behind me.

Charlie was standing in the kitchen and someone else was sitting at the counter, their back facing us. Silently the door closed behind me.

"Emma," Charlie said almost grievously. The figure turned around at my name. At first I didn't recognize him because his face was clean and rested, the hair cut and face shaved. Sparkling blue eyes stared back at me; the first sign of life I had seen in him in six years.

"Emma." His voice was smooth again and not hoarse like I remember.

"Dad," I whispered.


	16. Chapter 16: Home and Sobriety

Chapter 16: Home Again

Chapter 16: Truth and Sobriety

The sudden appearance of my dad in Charlie's kitchen completely took me off guard. And what surprised me even more is the fact that he was clean and shaved; the dad he used to be. I began to have suspicions about him but thought better of them. After all, he was my dad.

But then again, he hadn't been one to me for the past six years. He abused me and basically left me to my own. I was apprehensive about being in the same room as him and whether or not to believe the words that were to come out of his mouth.

"I've missed you Emma. That day you left pained me greatly."

"You've caused me enough pain," I retorted. His eyes were hurt but he had no idea about how I felt inside. He recovered fast though and was back to smiling; I, however, stood my ground and didn't loosen up that easily. I was a person who was extremely stubborn but I was a sap for forgiveness.

"How have you been Emma?" he asked affably.

"Fine, thanks," I said coldly.

"Emma," Bella warned from behind me. Charlie too looked at me with warning and pleading.

"Why are you here dad?" I asked this time trying to sound friendlier.

"I," he hesitated. He took time to pause and contemplate before he began again. "I realized that day you left how little I had been a father to you since mom died; but I'm back to make amends. I turned myself in to the local clinic as a severe alcoholic and I've been taking AA meetings since. It's only been two weeks but I've been sober during that whole time. It's opened my eyes up. I did it all for you and the benefit of my health as well. I know now that you are and have been more important to me than alcohol." He smiled again at me.

"I'm sorry but I haven't seen you sober since mom died and frankly, I don't know the difference anymore. Therefore, I find that hard to believe."

I waited, my arms crossed across my chest, for an answer out of him. He only sighed and looked at the ground.

"I perfectly understand why you would act this way, Emma, because of the way I had treated you, but I've changed." He looked at me with pleading eyes. "I want to start over with you, as father and daughter. I know that we can't regain that six years that we lost between each other, but I promise to be that father figure that I used to be." His eyes were tearing up and his bottom lip quivering. "Please Emma; you're all I have left. You're my only hope to keeping sober from this day on. I know it's a lot to ask right away but can you forgive me?" There was that forgiveness part that I was dreading. I looked at my dad, my real dad, his eyes teary and his speech really hit me in the gut. I'm a gut person and that's where things really hit me most.

"I will go home with you dad but I can't forgive you now. Not yet; not until you can prove that you are that father." I smiled for the first time towards him and he beamed at my words. He held out his hands to hug me and I stepped forward into his arms. I was up to his shoulders now. I remembered I used to like to compare my height to him, saying once I would be taller.

"Thank you Emma. I promise—."

"Don't promise anything yet dad," I said interrupting him, "Not until we fully establish a new basis for our relationship." I smiled again and realized that fresh tears were falling down my face. Happy and pained tears. There was still the subject of Jacob.

I wanted to go home with my dad because he was my dad but I also wanted to stay with Bella for her wedding which was in a little over a week. However, I wanted to escape Forks because I knew that only fifteen minutes away up north lived Jacob. I was still fuming over our fight that ended everything in the car earlier and I wanted to go home to escape him. So I was out numbered in reasons to go home than to stay.

"But what about Bella's wedding? It's soon," I inquired.

"We'll be back. Right now I want to complete things at home, get into the rhythm there; then we'll come back up. I want to drive up for that father-daughter time."

"Okay dad, that was a little cheesy but okay. Let's go home."


	17. Chapter 17: Home Again

Chapter 17: Home Again

Chapter 17: Home Again

I was standing looking around Bella's room, remembering the two weeks I had spent here. I realized that I didn't do a lot but I was glad for the cousin bonding time. It felt a bit awkward to come here for two weeks, leave for one, and then come back for the wedding. But I wanted that week to spend with my dad and see if he would truly hold his word.

I walked downstairs with more than I came here with: my old duffle bag and another that was Bella's spare; and this time upon leaving, I actually had shoes to wear to the airport.

My dad was waiting at the bottom of the stairs smiling again. I hope he doesn't keep that up for a week; otherwise I would be even more suspicious about that clinic he's going to.

"Ready to go sweetheart?" my dad asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I went over to hug Charlie. "Thanks for letting me stay here longer than I should have. It was great seeing you again."

"Hey kiddo, it was great having you here. You were great company though not so much during the games." I laughed and he chuckled. "Come back to visit again," he said as he squeezed my shoulders. I nodded. Then I turned to Bella. I hugged her really tight and long, new tears came to my eyes and rolled down my cheeks. I can count how many times I've cried in the past on one hand and let's just say that the majority had happened in the two weeks that I was in Forks.

"Thank you so much, Bella, for everything." I stopped not knowing what else to say. "It was great spending time with you again and I can't wait to be back for your wedding."

"No problem Emma that is what family is for. And you better be at that wedding or I will personally see to it that you are dragged here on your butt for the reception." I acted scared but Bella laughed out loud. I couldn't keep a serious face for long under any circumstance. I just loved to laugh.

We exchanged more farewells and promises until the cab arrived in front of Charlie's. It was all the way from Seattle. The driver put my baggage in the trunk and commented it was the least he ever had to carry. I figured he was being friendly so I laughed.

My dad got in first in the front and I crawled in through the back. I rolled down my window and waved to Bella and Charlie standing on the porch. I was definitely going to miss Forks; after all, it was where I first grew up; but at the same time I was glad that I was going home to something new and a lot happier.

The cab ride to the airport was silent, at least in the back. My dad conversed with the driver the whole hour ride. The sky was still cloudy and gray, but just beyond, I could see blue sky. It was like how I felt inside: upset at Jacob but also happy about my dad's sobriety. I was going home and I didn't need thoughts of Jacob to ruin that.

We arrived at the airport in the evening about ten minutes before our scheduled plane was to leave. Dad and I talked a little about what I had been doing in Forks the two weeks. I told him about the Cullen's, especially Alice; but I didn't mention Jacob or any of those other various secrets.

The plane we boarded was quite empty inside. We had window seats but sitting by the window made me motion sick, so we asked if we could move to an aisle seat. The flight attendant complied with her fake jubilance and took my seat across from my dad. He liked the window.

I looked around the plane at all the people on it. There was an old couple holding hands as they listened to a CD. A business man was talking on the phone really sweetly and saying "I love you" a lot. Movement by the entrance to the plane caught my eye. A beautiful man with sunglasses on entered with a dazzling white smile. His skin was pale white although his hair was jet black. I followed him with my peripheral vision but couldn't any more after he walked behind me. I don't know why he caught my attention.

The plane ride was boring but I slept. My dad did too and I could hear him snore soundly. As soon as we could be free to move about the plane, I got up to just walk and use the bathroom. On my way to the bathroom I caught a glimpse of the man with sunglasses reading a book. There was no title but it was a bit mind boggling to see him read with sunglasses on in a plane. I ignored this revelation.

Finally after a long time on the plane (I lost track from sleep) we reached Dallas. Dad and I gathered my small luggage at the terminal and went outside to call a cab.

After ten minutes of driving we reached the front of our house. It was still as tiny as I remembered but the outside was different. The grass was cut, the outside repainted, and our broken window fixed.

"I was busy the whole time you were gone. I even got a new job that is during the day so we can spend evenings and weekends together." Dad hugged me again as the cab driver pulled away and we were in the dark staring at our house. I grabbed my bag, my dad the other and we headed inside, to start again.

A/N: I know the last two chapters are kind of boring but I'm really looking forward to uploading the others.


	18. Chapter 18: Back Again

Chapter 18: Back Again

Chapter 18: Back Again

The first two days with my dad was just like old times. Although he did treat me like I was still nine, I had to coach him in treating me like the teenager that I am.

"I have missed out on so much," he said when I told him this.

"Uh, well, just the whole 'becoming a teenager' part, my most unpleasant times." He laughed.

"Well, you certainly don't act like a teenager but you do have the temper of your mother." It still hurt when mom was mentioned but the day after we came home we visited her and my brothers' graves. We talked to them and made new promises. Now it seemed easier to talk to each other after that.

We began to spend more time with each other. He went to work in the mornings and came back in the evenings. I was a horrible cook but I followed directions really well from cookbooks. Though I only made dinner twice: hotdogs and Mac 'n' cheese one night and soup and sandwiches the next. They were simple enough but I missed Bella's cooking. We watched TV together and played cribbage. It wasn't extravagant, the father-daughter bonding time, but I loved it anyways. Then it was time to head to bed at ten.

That night I stayed up and thought about the two weeks that I've experienced. I got my old dad back which I was grateful for but then there was Jacob. Those words he said to me about not loving me and loving Bella were confusing. I knew that he and Bella were friends before I showed up but I didn't know it was that intimate. However, I couldn't help but think that Jacob wasn't telling the full story. Edward had to have some part in this before Jacob came. Bella and Edward acted like they have known each other for a long time.

Then I thought about the words of me being like Bella and that it hurt to be around me because of that. I was Bella's cousin but I was also very different from her. One I was taller but I was her opposite in physical aspects. In personality, well, I got a lot of mine from her. I had spunk, I was stubborn and strong willed; but I figured myself about twice more of those things than Bella. She was shy and very funny. She was good at conversation. I just knew that I talked a lot and was annoying. Frankly I didn't see how Jacob thought us alike.

I stared out my window still pensive about things. I could hear my dad in the other room snoring as usual (he had cleaned and moved back in to the old room he and my mom had shared).

Suddenly I saw a shadow quickly dart across outside my window and I flinched and broke from my state of mind. My heart was picking up the pace as adrenaline was released. I knew better now to not brush flickering shadows off as some trick of the mind after all I went through in Forks. I got up out of my bed and walked to my window. I stared outside and saw nothing but a sliver of the silver moon. I walked out my room to the kitchen where it was silent and made my way towards the door. I put my hand out towards the door handle to the outside when a hand fell on my shoulder.

I gasped loudly and whirled around.

"Dad!" I shouted as I recognized him. "You gave me a heart attack." I realized that I was breathing hard.

"Sorry kiddo, I was just getting a drink of water. What were you doing?"

"Uh, just making sure the door is locked. Being with a cop for two weeks, well, you know, it really makes you conscious about thieves." I chuckled nervously.

"There is no need to worry about thieves here. Go back to bed."

"Okay, night dad." I walked back to my room but shut the door this time. I heard the water run and stop, then my dad as he walked passed my room, paused in front of it, then head to his room, shutting the door behind him. I waited until I heard his snores again before I got up.

I only got to pushing back my covers before I heard my door creak open. My back was facing the door but I froze where I was, hand still on the covers. I heard no breathing but I could feel eyes on me.

Quickly I jumped up and turned around to face the intruder. I saw a large shape but no face because it was covered in the shadows. My heart was pounding.

"Who are you?" I asked trying to sound brave.

There was no direct answer but a low chuckle. The shadowy figure stepped forward two steps and I stepped back two before I hit the wall.

"What do you want?" Still no voice of bravery.

"I want you but I have instructions to follow." I heard the figure take in a long deep breath. "Ahh, you smell just delicious but the one over one room I can take." Suddenly the figure had me by my neck against the wall. It dawned on me what kind of person he was, but I kept silent.

The moonlight from my window cast light on the figure's face and I saw it was pale white and beautiful, but something ruined that beauty. His irises were the color of ruby red, the color of blood. I inferred that this vampire was thirsty for some blood.

"You will do for my ransom on the Cullen's. Yes," he hissed. "They have disobeyed the promise they made and now I have been sent so that it is followed through. But you wouldn't understand." His breath was in my ear; his cold hands were still at my throat.

Suddenly I felt something sharp in my neck; a funny numbing sensation went through my body. I was limp and vulnerable in his arms but I was still able to see what was going on.

"I cannot resist the one in the other room; it is too much this thirst." He threw me on my bed and chuckled. "Don't move a muscle." Quickly and silently he was gone. I knew he went to dad's room and I became worried. He was not like the Cullen's; he still drank human blood. I tried to yell but it seemed what he stuck in me also numbed my voice.

A short scream from the other room and my fears were confirmed. Tears welled up in my eyes. Just when we were getting along so well, starting over, he had to take that away. _Dad!_ I yelled in my mind. _Nooo! _I cried and screamed again hoping it would escape through my throat; but still silence. Everything was a blur from my tears, but I knew he was back again.

Violently he grabbed me and swung me over his shoulders. _What did you do to my dad you bastard? _I yelled again hoping he could read minds like Edward. He was silent so I took it he didn't.

We were outside my house when he said, "Hope you're comfortable because this will be a bumpy ride." And then he started running at a lighting speed to God knows where; but deep down I think I knew where we were going. We were going back, back to Forks.

A/N: I thought I should throw in another chapter just for fun.


	19. Chapter 19: Ransom

Chapter 19: Ransom

Chapter 19: Ransom

We didn't travel far before the man/vampire, stopped. I was still over his shoulder, the blood in my head giving me a huge headache. My body was still numb from whatever drug he gave me.

I didn't know where we were until he turned around to hide in the bushes. We were at a gas station. _What, was he hungry?_ But I really knew what he already was up to. The gas station was already pretty empty and there was only one person. He was done filling up his tank before he went inside to pay. That was when the guy made a jump for it with me and threw me in the back of the car before he got in the front. The keys were still in the ignition and he turned it to start the car. I was in a weird position in the back but luckily I couldn't feel anything.

The car ride was long and I fell asleep. When I felt the car no longer moving, I woke up to see what was going on. We had stopped again at another gas station to fill up the tank. I had no idea where we were but I figured we were pretty far from Texas.

The man filled up the tank and drove off without even paying.

I fell back asleep.

I was awakened again when I felt myself being lifted up off the car seat in the back. That car ride in my position was really painful.

Painful? I moved my fingers. There was a slight tingling in them. The drug was wearing off! Then I snapped back. I couldn't let the kidnapper know that it was wearing off. But that thought was driven from my mind as soon as I felt another needle in my neck and the same numbing sensation before my whole body was limp. However, there was a second needle given and it made me feel sleepy. It was another sedative. _Man, I hope I don't die of a drug overdose because this guy doesn't seem to have a clue about drugs. _

The sedative took effect and I was asleep again, back into that ever-familiar pitch-blackness.

888

The vampire extracted the needle from the girl's neck.

"She will do just perfect for ransom," he thought. The reason for the vampire's being in the United States was for the Cullen's. Just a few months back, they had come to Italy with unsatisfying news brought to the Volturi. A _human_ had found out about vampires and was the mate of one of the Cullen's. It was a disgrace and the Volturi made it a motive to make the human girl a vampire before they show up; otherwise, she will be killed.

Felix had been sent by the Volturi to spy on the Cullen's and their human friend. He had only been there a day but he already knew everything: the girl was still human and the Cullen's had no set plan to transform her. They talked about it enough but it has yet to be done. Felix enjoyed the news but he was told under specific instructions to do whatever it took to completely turn that girl in to a vampire, for they knew that at Italy they had no real intention of doing it. It was said but head three of the Volturi implied the transformation be done as soon as possible. It has been over two months since then and their word hasn't been fulfilled.

However, Felix was already in great jubilation for he had the young girl with him as ransom. She appears dead, as is the sedative's job to do. It knocks the brain unconscious as well as the rest of the body, and slows the heartbeat to where there is barely a traceable pulse. It was genius and a sure-fire way to get the Cullen's to transform that human since they would not do it under returning to the United States. Also Felix had pleasure in doing this special job as the Volturi deemed it.

Felix got back into the small car smiling to him self. The girl in the back was sure to be knocked out for at least four hours and he was only about an hour away from Forks. He started the car and drove off onto the highway at a speed of ninety miles an hour.

888

Bella was at the Cullen's house in the living room playing a game. It was a game called what if: everyone wrote down a silly a question beginning with what if, then they put it in the middle and once everyone has one question in, everyone reaches for a different piece of paper with a question written on it. The person then answers the question and puts it back in the middle and everyone rechooses. One person reads off their question and the person to their left reads off the answer on their paper, then reads off their question to be answered by the person on their left and so on. It was a game of jumbled answers to weird what if questions, but it provided great laughs.

It was Alice's turn to start with her question when she suddenly went into a very still trance. Everyone, even Bella, knew that face. She stared into nothing. Bella glanced from Alice to Edward, trying to discern from his face whether or not it was of anything important. Edward's face was growing from confusion to horror and when Alice broke from her stare, did they both look at Bella with grief, worry, and fear.

"What is it Edward, Alice?" Bella asked with worry from their sudden looks.

"It's Emma. Bella, she's been taken by another vampire," Edward explained.

"Felix," Alice whispered. "I recognize him. What would he be doing here and with Emma?"

"I think I've got a pretty good idea," Edward said.

"Explain to us Edward," Bella said flatly.

"It is about your transformation. Felix is using Emma as some kind of incentive to turn you into a vampire. We do or she dies. It's all the Volturi's work, Felix is just their servant. Damn it I should of seen this coming."

"You mean _I_ should have seen this coming. I am the one who sees the future here," Alice commented.

"He's here." The room suddenly went cold stone still. The Cullen's and Bella slowly moved to the front door and went outside. A small black car was parked with the lights on and there in the driveway was Felix, his white skin sparkling from the lights. A very slim object lay limp over his arm like a towel he was to dispose of soon.

"What do you want Felix?" Carlisle quietly and calmly stated.

"What should have been done when you returned home; that human's transformation. You know better than all the others do how imperative it is to keep our secret in the dark, and now the rule applies. She must be transformed now or this girl dies." A sly smile remained upon his face as he said everything. The Cullen's, however, remained stiff.

"Felix, we've given our word to the Volturi that Bella was to be transformed," Carlisle stated calmly again.

"Well, your word hasn't been fulfilled yet. She is still human." Felix pointed at Bella.

"We've set a date. It's set after our wedding," Bella rambled out to try and save the situation.

Felix smirked even more. "I reiterate. It was to be done immediately following your return from Italy. In fact, the Volturi will be visiting shortly. I was sent to make sure things are up to speed for their visit so they see that the rules are still being followed; and upon learning that their word has been defied, they will be very, very upset."

"Why did you use Emma then as a ransom?" Edward inquired to stall. Emma's mind was blank but he knew she was still living.

"To absolutely make sure that you will follow. Also it gives more twist and suspense to this already boring story," Felix drawled.

"Let her be, Felix. She has no part in this story," Edward commented.

"She doesn't know about your secret?" Felix asked surprised. He figured that she would have found out by now.

Edward had something over Felix.

"No," he lied; however, Felix had no way of finding that out.

"Well, that is one less person to kill. How unfortunate; her blood calls to me. But I am already satiated enough. That man with her was plenty meal enough."

"No!" Bella shouted. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "It will be done, just please, leave Emma out of this," Bella pleaded.

"The wedding is set next week, August second. It will be done that night at dawn. The Volturi may show up if they like the third day following the second," Edward stated coldly. The wind around them suddenly picked up and shifted. An awful scent filled Edward's nostrils and all around him people seemed to notice as well. Felix seemed repulsed most of all.

That was another thing Edward had over Felix's head: the werewolves. They were the only other creatures that could destroy vampires.

"What is that _smell_?" Felix asked with repulsion and disgust.

"They're here," Emmett spoke. "There, behind Felix." Everyone could see the pack of six behind Felix, their eyes glowing in the moon's light.

A/N: So I added a twist but there were some sacrifices. But I think I have plans for the story getting better from here but I don't know about doing a second part to follow . . . more on that later! R&R.


	20. Chapter 20: Near Death

Chapter 20: Near Death

Felix whirled around to face the woods behind him. Six pairs of eyes stared back at him and fear and confusion filled his head; but he stood his ground. Slowly, the six werewolves walked out of the woods creating a semi-circle around the newcomer. With the Cullen's, the vampire was surrounded.

"Who is this? What is the meaning of this?" Felix shouted out in fear.

"These are our friends, Felix. Ever heard of them?" Felix was astonished at the reply.

"No, tell me or she goes." He was now acting on impulse. These new creatures were confusing and smelled awful.

"They are werewolves, Felix, and they can rip you apart like no other. It is in their blood to destroy any vampire," Edward said with enjoyment to Felix's stunned face.

"Impossible," he whispered stunned. "Then, why haven't they taken you out?" Felix's voice was hesitant and afraid as he tried to regain composure.

"We have a pact. How unfortunate that you're not apart of it." The werewolves around Felix growled loudly in unison. The shaggiest of all stepped forward closer to Felix who still stood his ground.

Felix suddenly laughed out loud. "You can't destroy me. If the Volturi were ever to find out--," he began but Edward interrupted reading the rest of his thought,

"The wolves will be destroyed as well as us. Jacob, do not attack," Edward barked.

Jacob whirled on Edward and barred his teeth. He was going to everything in his will power to rescue Emma. He had been contemplating the past two days and now realized that Emma was going to be apart of his life forever and that it will never change. The rest of the pack had convinced him of the same but they too liked Emma and thought her absolutely perfect for him. He truly did love her. Seeing her in the arms of this bloodsucker angered him. He knew not if she was alive, which angered him even more.

"Do not attack," Edward whispered this time. "Felix, we've given our word. Leave now," Edward stated firmly.

"You've been given another chance Cullen's. Have the transformation take place on the night of August second and the Volturi will show up the third day following to see that it is complete; or you and everyone present dies." Felix smirked again. It was a full moon that night and the clouds parted to reveal the congregation gathered in front of the house. In Felix's arm was the limp form of Emma, her dark brown hair cascading down, her arms dangling and her feet twisted. She was not hurt, just completely immobilized. Felix let her fall to the ground with a thump. Nobody moved until Felix had reached the car. However, when Jacob's eyes fell on Emma, he figured her dead. Her body was sprawled on the dewy grass and no there was no movement that suggested she was still breathing. A more dangerous anger now raged through him and he lunged towards Felix.

He saw this coming because he sensed the wolf's love for the girl. Felix whirled around on the spot and swung his arms hard punching Jacob in the jaw making him fly twenty feet from him. He smiled at the sad attack but Jacob was back on his feet ready to lunge again.

Edward stepped in front of Jacob as the wolf tried to run him over. Felix laughed in the background. The other wolves stepped around Felix growling and snapping.

"Go!" Edward shouted trying his hardest to keep Jacob back, "Now! Or we will have to fight."

Felix reluctantly obliged but the excitement of relating this news of werewolves to the Volturi made him move quicker towards the car. He knows that they will see to their full extinction.

"They are not apart of your story, so stay out of ours!" Edward yelled. Felix started the car with contempt. _He is right_, Felix thought as he drove off. A moment went by before Jacob cooled down more. Still in wolf form Jacob walked over to Emma's body. Tears formed in his animal eyes. _I'm sorry Emma_, Jacob thought. Slowly before everyone's eyes, Jacob became his human form. He was hunched over Emma, crying. His breathing became deep as he tried to control his anger.

"She's gone," Jacob yelled. A shiver ran through him as he picked up Emma in his arms. Nostrils flaring and anger boiling, another shiver went through him and he turned back into a werewolf.

Jacob was out of his mind with this anger raging through him; there was a high chance that Emma would be hurt or worse, killed.

Edward and Emmett ran towards Jacob and Emma before Jacob could hurt her. Emmett grabbed Emma quickly with lighting speed and Edward became locked in hand to hand combat with Jacob.

"Calm down Jacob!" Edward shouted.

_He killed her! Everything I held dear to me is gone because of your kind! _Jacob shouted in his head with malice.

"She is still alive! Are you, too, deafened by rage as much as you are blinded to not hear her heartbeat? Its there, just faint, Jacob. With your short temper and quick jump to the worst conclusion, you put Emma in the gravest of dangers, Jacob; you just about hurt her, or worse, you could have killed her." Jacob was taken aback at these words. It took some time to process Edward's words but he knew that they were true.

The anger inside him lessened and was replaced with regret and remorse. He turned back into his human form and stepped back from Edward.

"Jacob," Bella began. He turned to look at her and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Bella," he said and ran off into the woods. The pack stared at Edward, Bella, and the rest of the Cullen's before they too followed Jacob.

Once they were out of sight Edward turned to talk.

"She needs heat. Let's bring her into the house. Bella, I'll explain everything," he said to her as he looked at her stunned and confused face.

Emmett still had Emma in his arms and he quickly brought her inside to place her in a spare bedroom. There was no bed but a large black couch. He laid her there and gathered blankets from various rooms. As he laid her down he looked at her pale face and blue lips and thought about what she has gone through the past couple of days: near death twice and one from a true enemy and the other from her lover.

Emmett felt for a pulse and waited patiently as he felt for a sign. Edward was right she is still alive just under heavy sedatives.

He walked out of the room leaving the door open so that Bella could come in to see her. He was over the threshold when Edward showed up. He nodded to Emmett.

_She's alive, you were right; Felix gave her some strong drugs,_ Emmett thought.

"Her mind was running although it was blank. That's how I knew. But now I have to tell Bella everything.


	21. Chapter 21: Edward's Words

Chapter 21: Edward's Words

Bella and Edward sat down in two spare chairs that were in the corner of the room. Edward reached for Bella's hand and she gripped it tight.

"Bella, I know that everything that happened tonight has come as a complete surprise to you but I feel it my full obligation to tell you the full truth about why it has happened. I heard it some of it from Felix's mind.

"That day in the woods, when that vampire attacked Emma, he was here for you." Bella listened with rapt attention determined not to interrupt. Edward waited to see if she would. When she didn't he continued.

"However, he got sidetracked at the smell of Emma and attacked her instead. That is what I read in that vampire's mind. That day Jacob showed up before us and upon seeing Emma, Jacob imprinted on her." Bella gave a small astonished oh! It was both exciting and relieving, but at the same time she was sad. She still loved Jacob as her best friend and recalling that he said he would never find an imprint, it came as something good because Jacob's words were proven wrong. If Bella had to choose, it would have been Emma in the first place.

"Emma doesn't know of this," Edward continued, "but Jacob did make it known to her that he didn't love her."

Bella searched in Edward's topaz eyes for truth in that but they were unmoving.

"Why would he do that?" she asked no longer resisting trying not to interrupt.

"Because of you. He still loves you Bella and he denied that the imprint ever took place."

Bella laughed quietly still marveling at the news.

"I'm happy for both Emma and Jacob. I think that the imprint couldn't have been better. Mind you I'm a little hurt. After all Jacob was my best friend and I did love him, but I'll have to talk to him about all this," she looked at Edward but smiled teasingly. "But I love you more."

"Enough to be prepared for three days of pure fire and hell and a life of immortality to follow? A life with no soul, no death--," Bella stopped him there by putting her finger to his mouth.

"If it is to be spent with you, then yes, anything." Edward smiled but a pain went through his body.

"But what of Renee and Charlie? What will you tell them? And Emma?" he added as he looked at her still form.

"I love them all dearly but," Bella hesitated. What would she tell them? "I'm an adult now I can make my own choices. I want to follow my heart and it leads me right to you. I have given my heart to you, Edward, that now my body and soul must follow it as well. I want to marry you and become a vampire just so I can be with you for all eternity, however boring it may be." Bella laughed as she said the last part.

"If you are then I am," Edward replied and kissed her full on the lips with all the passion he had for her. He caressed her head in his hand and pulled her closer to him until she was in his lap. They pulled away from their kiss when they felt someone else in the room besides Emma.

Emma's breathing was up to check and Carlisle was standing over her checking her heart rate.

"She's doing great. She'll sleep off the drugs and be fine in the morning. Edward it is your job to inform her of everything once she is awake."

Edward nodded as Carlisle left the room. He and Bella followed down stairs to where the others were.

Edward repeated his words to everyone and they understood.

"So next week, Bella's transformation will commence," Edward said grievously. "Felix wasn't lying when he said the Volturi are going to show up the third day following, so it is set." Everyone smiled except Edward and Rosalie. Bella ignored them. She was willing to go through that pain of three days. What was three days anyway when life after that was going to be immortal?

They lost interest in their game of what if and Edward suggested Bella get to bed.

She agreed and headed upstairs with Edward behind her.

"Pretty soon you won't need to sleep," he teased.

"Good, then I can spend every waking moment with you," she replied. Edward frowned at this.

"You won't get sick of me?" he asked.

"I've stuck with you this long haven't I? Of course Edward I would never get sick of you." Bella stopped on the stairs and Edward swept her into his arms carrying her off to his room.

They lay in bed Edward stroking Bella's hair as she spoke.

"So what would be the first thing we would do together when I'm fully transformed?" she asked.

"We would race, you, Emmett, and I, and test your strengths. It will be interesting to see what you can do with strengths since you have about no physical ability what so ever." Bella didn't object to that but laughed instead.

"Will I be different you think than all the other newborns?" she asked on a more serious note.

"Your mind is different from all others. I still think though that you will crave human blood but will want it less than all the others. It will be easy to train you to only feed on animal blood since you already know that is our only diet; but it will be interesting the powers you will possess."

"But what about the pact? You remember what Jacob said last."

"We will have to compromise and I know it will be hard to do but . . ." Edward trailed off.

"But what?" Bella asked looking into his eyes.

"But it will be hard for Jacob to let you go. You will have to convince him." Bella looked away and turned herself away from Edward.

"I know but I worry most about his reaction. He was my best friend after all."

The two sat there in quiet thinking about everything.

"We'll talk about it in the morning. Go to sleep now, Bella," and Edward began to hum her lullaby until she fell asleep, which was instantaneously.

A/N: Woo! Getting down to the end but I'm sad . . . I love this story.


	22. Chapter 22: Atonement

Chapter 22: Atonement

I woke up with full realization about what went on before I was completely knocked out: the vampire that showed up at my house kidnapping me and then killing my dad. A lump rose in my throat at the last words. I had a dream last night about him and my brother and mom. They were in our old house in the living room playing together, laughing. I was off in a corner watching. I figured they were all in heaven and were happy but that I was soon to join them. Then my dad looked up at me with sad eyes. He shook his head and mouthed, "I'm sorry." I cried in my dream but with happiness.

In my weird dream like voice I drawled "I forgive you dad," and he smiled at me returning back to my mom and brother. Mom looked at me and smiled proudly and my baby brother giggled and garbled. I laughed and cried at the same time and then I woke up. I thought I was dead but I felt heavy weights on me. I felt around and realized they were blankets so I must be alive or heaven is just really warm and comfortable, especially if it will be with my family.

I pushed the blankets off and sat up. I inferred that I was at the Cullen's but I was suddenly overcome with a huge sense of curiosity as to why.

I got up and went to the door, which was open and went down stairs. The whole Cullen family and Bella were in the living room talking when I walked in. Bella was the first to notice me but I knew the Cullen's knew I was there.

"Emma!" Bella exclaimed as she jumped up to hug me. I still felt groggy so I limply hugged her back. She showed me to the couch and sat me down between Emmett and her self.

"How'd you sleep?" she asked.

I was only quiet, still thinking about what happened.

Then Edward stepped forward.

"Emma, I'm sorry about your dad, it was our fault, our kind. I knew we shouldn't have gotten you involved," he began. I winced but nodded. Bella squeezed my shoulders and rubbed my arm as tears came down.

"Don't blame yourselves, any of you. It was inevitable," I said monotonously "But tell me everything else that went on after I was put under."

I listened to Edward as he explained about Felix, the vampire who kidnapped me and of Jacob's imprint on me. I jumped up at his name but fell back down in Emmett's lap from dizziness.

"Let's get you something to eat," Bella stated.

"I'm fine. I need to go see Jacob. There are things I need to clear up with him" I added sheepishly. But I looked pleadingly at Edward and begged inside my head. "I need to make amends."

"Alright," Edward agreed. "I'll drive you to La Push."

I followed Edward to the silver Volvo and buckled my self in as he drove off at breakneck speed towards Jacob's town.

In less than ten minutes we were there. The clouds in the sky were gathering again for another storm but this time it was going to rain full out.

Edward only drove me to the border stating that he couldn't go any farther than here. I thanked him as I stepped out of the car into the now falling rain running towards Jacob's house, barefoot and in a tank and shorts.

The rain obscured everything and hit me hard but my bare feet pounded the pavement, leading me. I was only a few minutes in before something to my right made me stop abruptly. I couldn't see anything but I felt more than one person's presence.

"Jacob?" I yelled in earnest hope that it was him.

He stepped out of the woods flanked by Embry and Paul.

"What are you doing here?" he said hostile. I ignored his tone.

"I," I began but then lost the words I wanted to say. "Thank you."

"For what?" I was surprised at his monotony and carelessness tone.

"For being there. I really like you Jacob, for everything you are. Werewolf or not, Bella or not, I thought you felt the same." I looked at him in the rain but could only see his outline. I could tell though that he had cut off his long hair.

"I do, but, Emma, I almost hurt you last night. I was in such a rage that I couldn't control my anger and I transformed. You were right there in my arms and I could have killed you."

"But you didn't," I replied. That caught his attention. He looked at me and I realized that as I was talking I moved closer to him. His eyes were full of fear and worry, but I also saw love.

"How can you still love me or even come to me after that? After telling you I didn't love you?" Jacob asked more interested.

"Because I knew it wasn't true, deep, deep down. Yes, you could've hurt me Jacob but, in truth, you would never do physical harm, at least not to anyone who is close to you. It did hurt to hear you say you no longer want to be around me and I believed you; but last night I'd say you atoned for it. You saved me from nearly being a rag doll." Jacob still avoided eye contact.

"I did no such thing. I'm sorry, but because of everything that almost happened, it's best that we don't see each other again. Just go back home," he whispered as he shook his head and walked back into the woods. I began to cry and stare after Jacob. He was gone. I collapsed right there and sobbed on the cold pavement while the rain pelted me.

I've lost my mom, dad, and baby brother, how much more loss can I take? Not anymore because I knew I reached my breaking point. I attempted to get up but my foot slipped on the wet pavement. I cried out in pain and sobbed more. I felt pathetic. Jacob was that push I needed to get back up on my feet from the pain of my past. Now he was apart of that pain and I wanted it to end so badly. I just curled up in a ball on the pavement and sobbed. Pathetic.

Then I felt myself being picked up in warm arms, cradled so softly against a warm body.

"I can't take this," I heard in my ear. Soon I was out of the rain and in Jacob's garage in his rabbit, the heat turned on full blast. I didn't need it; Jacob's body was plenty warm enough.

"Why do you have to show up in my life now Emma?" Jacob asked pleading for an answer.

"You showed up in mine Jacob Black." A violent shiver went through me and Jacob pulled me closer.

"I do love you Emma, you're my everything. But understand this first: the Imprint has everything to do with it in the beginning, but now, I realized that it only deals with half. The rest is the love that I develop for you whenever I spend my time with you."

"Then why did you say those hurtful words to me?"

"I denied ever imprinting on you and I couldn't accept the fact that I did. Bella was my first love and I thought there would be no other, but now I know that I was wrong."

I smiled up at him and placed my hand on his chest.

"Now that we are making amends, I have to say that I was wrong to blame you and calling you a jerk before," I said.

"You're forgiven."

"Why are you always so warm?"

"Body temperature of a hundred and eight degrees. It's a wolf thing. It's meant to keep us warm and I have amazing healing abilities," he explained with pride, his white smile beaming.

"So your heart will recover?" I said fiddling with his necklace of a wolf.

"In due time, when I spend it all with you."

Then his lips touched mine sending a wave of warmth through my body, a shock of a first kiss, our first kiss; my first. Our lips formed perfect to each other's and his hot breath in my mouth was sending shivers through my body. Jacob pulled away and cranked the heat up all the way shutting the car door. It was cramped as ever but I loved being in the small space with Jacob.

I placed my hand on his cheek and smiled at him. His warm brown eyes smiled back, his crooked smile to match.

"I love you Emma, and this time I mean it. I will never take it back and I will never hurt you again," he whispered in my ear.

"There is plenty of time to hurt me but as long as you never leave me or say you don't love me because of another person, then you're forgiven."

And we kissed again, the same warmth going through my whole body making me forget the fact that I had just been in the rain. Finally, I was cleansed with hope in my cloudy gray sky of despair and pain.


	23. Chapter 23: Funeral

Chapter 23: Bella's Wedding

Chapter 23: Funeral

Bella's wedding was three days off. It had been four days since I was last in Texas and now I was back in my small home looking at everything around me.

The day that I woke up from the whole vampire incident and kidnapping, Bella had called Charlie and told him that I had called from Texas about Hugh's death. The Cullen's put me on a plane fast to Texas before Charlie could meet me. He couldn't know that I had been kidnapped and nearly killed when he was sleeping comfortably in his bed.

He was coming to Texas to help handle funeral issues since Hugh didn't have a lawyer, and that he was the last adult relative of Hugh. The courts did provide a lawyer thought to decipher the contents of his will; also to handle the property issues and the house and everything else.

Charlie, the lawyer, named Andy, and I sat in the living room of the double-wide house I lived in for six years. Everything in it felt dull now that there was no one left to live in it.

"So, Emma," Andy continued. I broke from my trance to look into his eyes. "It turns out that your father had checked himself into a clinic for substance abuse over two weeks ago. However, he was considered a severe case and put under a suicide watch." I perked up at these words.

"But he didn't relapse at all in the first two weeks so they allowed him to go home." He stopped seeing if I would say anything. I only had one question.

"So you're saying that my dad's death was—."

"Suicidal, no," he said. "But there was something else very seriously wrong with him. Because of his heavy drinking it put his liver into overtime. He wasn't hospitalized because since he stopped drinking there were some improvements, but very little. You're father actually died from liver failure," he said. I was numb at the news. My dad was gone and I knew the real cause of death. The lawyer and cops and doctors can say whatever they want about him. I knew what was true but I didn't need to tell them that, it was for me to deal with and it wasn't fully my secret to tell.

"But there is some good news," Andy said to break the silence. "Your father really recovered in the first two weeks, and I think you had something to do with it. In his will it leaves everything to you and 25 thousand dollars." The lawyer sighed but in a grateful and surprised tone. "And he also paid off all sorts of bills that would have otherwise been problems. Late electricity bills, credit card debts, bank loans, and even the mortgage on the house."

"So he basically knew he was going to die," I droned.

The lawyer looked up at me surprised at what I said and sounded like: a heartless soul. No, he just didn't understand, and I didn't either. What made my dad step up like that all of a sudden?

"I think," he began, "that he had his best interests out for you and really wanted to start life again fresh and renewed with you, with nothing of the past holding both of you back." I looked up at the lawyer tears in my eyes and smiled. He was right after all; Hugh, dad, did make that promise.

I nodded and he smiled back.

"Well, looks like everything here is settled. We have researched into every corner involving finance as well as identity and your father is clean. It was good working with you." Andy got up and shook Charlie's hand, then mine. He squeezed mine and said consolingly, "I'm sorry for your loss but things will get better from here." Then he left.

Charlie and I were left sitting alone in the living room and we sat there in silence. He made the first move and got up and clapped his hands together.

"Well, what should we start with?"

I looked up.

"We don't have to start now. I just felt like that silence was going to last forever and I didn't think making an unnecessary noise would be the best way to break it," Charlie joked.

I laughed grateful at having Charlie with me.

888

The funeral of my dad took place the next day. Bella was busy with wedding plans and it was only me, Charlie, and the priest. We decided on having a quiet funeral and nobody really knew my dad in the town. The funeral home had taken care of everything. It was amazing at what the Cullen's could do over the phone. I didn't even know how they pulled it off. I mean no autopsy and no questioning or investigating. It was better that way too; I didn't want police poking around our house.

I said a lot to my dad mostly that I had forgiven him fully and was sorry that we couldn't start the life he wanted and that it wasn't too late, it was just bad timing. Charlie said goodbye to his only brother and that he was sorry too that he didn't get to spend a lot of time with him either.

He was buried next to mom and my baby brother, the family all together now except me.

Charlie and I didn't stay in Texas long, only two days; we had to get back to Forks for Bella's wedding.

In those two days Charlie talked to a realtor and put the house on sale on the market. She told us the land was highly desirable. We decided to leave the appliances and furniture in the house and the beds in the rooms. I didn't have a lot to take with me: my mom was a very frugal person and only bought what we needed, which was clothes, shoes, food and the bare essentials all bought at second-hand stores. The walls were bare, the shelves empty, and all the toys were gone, sold after my brother died. I didn't own a lot because I grew up with the same habits as she so I didn't like to keep anything. We donated my parents' clothes and all the bed sheets and quilts but the rest stayed in the house.

I took all the photo albums and pictures we had and mom's jewelry, which was her wedding ring and Hugh's too, and a few things from my room which was only a blanket and my cross country awards. Otherwise everything else was already cleaned out for us, like papers and stuff. The house wasn't empty with all the stuff in it, but it sure felt quiet and hollow without my dad's laugh to ring throughout the room, or my mom's animated talking, or my brother's high squeals and low gurgles. To me it was just another memory but one I will hold on to dearly.


	24. Chapter 24: Bella's Wedding and Gift

Chapter 23: Bella's Wedding

Chapter 24: Bella's Wedding Gift

Finally the day of Bella and Edward's wedding arrived. Charlie and I arrived home the night before the ceremony and from what I heard some things went astray, Bella's dress got lost in the mail (it was all the way from Italy, all thanks to Alice); but it was found about an hour before the actual ceremony. The only good thing that happened was that the dress fit Bella. All that perfect planning for nothing.

Well, not entirely. I sat in the front row with the bridesmaids Angela and Jessica (I was made one completely last minute) and watched the ceremony with jealousy and awe. Even with the flukes that happened from the days preceding the wedding, it all seemed to flow through just exactly like it was first planned out. The real frightening thing was: Bella was calm through the whole mayhem. Alice seemed to do the worrying of both and Edward some.

During the ceremony, the exchanging of vows was so sweet and so true between the two lovebirds. Love and life together forever after marriage, but I was so teary that I didn't catch a lot of it; but I already knew that anything said goes with Bella and Edward.

And Jacob was there; he finally felt it was time to move on. But when he and Edward approached each other, the glares they gave! There must have been sparks flying because when I touched Jacob's arm, it seemed to flow right through me. But all hostility passed when the boys shook hands and I think that was the beginning of a mutual friendship. Frankly, and this is just me, I think that Jacob never lost anyone, he just never let go. Now he's got me!

But that is the best part of everything that has happened this summer.

888

After the wedding, everybody in the church headed out to the community center for the reception. Bella and Edward stayed behind and Jacob left. As I was just leaving with Charlie, Bella called me over. I told Charlie that I would meet him at the center.

I walked over to Bella as she was talking with Renee and Paul. Renee was so happy but Paul seemed bored out of his mind.

"Let's head to the reception, I'm hungry," he said. Renee congratulated Bella and Edward one last time, at least at the church, and headed towards the exit in my direction. Renee stopped as she looked at me, her face confused and strained, but as she recognized me, comprehension dawned on her.

"Emma? Wow, you have grown up so beautifully! And so tall too!" she exclaimed as she pulled me into a hug. So she did remember me.

"How have you been?" she asked still excited.

"Great. It's so good to see you after all this time and I see you've remarried." I glanced towards Paul.

"I know, isn't he just the catch?" she whispered with ardor.

"He seems like a great guy," and young too, but I didn't add that.

"He is. Well, I'm going to head over to the reception. It's so great to see you." She hugged me again and headed out.

Now it was just Bella, Edward, and I alone in the back of the church.

"Congratulations!" I squealed as I approached Bella.

"Thank you!" And we hugged.

"I've got something to tell you that is really important," Bella's face became worried which made me worry too.

"What is it?" I searched her face for any give away.

"Take a seat." I did and she sat down next to me.

"There has been something that I've wanted to do for a long time now and will have the opportunity of having tonight." She looked at me to see if I was following. Suddenly I realized it and wondered why she would tell me of all people.

"Bella, I don't need to know what you and Edward are going to do tonight, after the reception I hope," I said the last part more to my self. Bella laughed.

"No, that's not what I meant. Why would you think of that?" she sarcastically reprimanded me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I thought that that was where you were going, I mean, being your wedding and all, and . . ." I trailed off. "What were you going to tell me, just to get back on track?" I asked her.

She sighed, all the happiness from the moment earlier gone.

"I won't be seeing you again for a long time after tonight." I was confused.

"What do you mean? You're not going to be on your honeymoon forever, are you?" I said trying to change the mood of the moment.

"No, Edward and I aren't even having a honeymoon, more like hell moon to me at least," Bella said to her self. "What I mean to say is that I will be officially joining the Cullen's after tonight, or three days." She looked at me with eyes that told me to please understand. It took me a while to understand what she was saying and when it did hit me, my heart sunk to my feet.

"So you're saying, you'll become a . . ." I couldn't even bring myself to say it. After spending all this time with the Cullen's I still couldn't bring my self to say--

"A vampire," Bella finished for me in a whisper. We both sat there in silence, for me I was stunned. Then I whirled on her.

"We'll still see each other, right? I mean, this isn't goodbye, forever?"

"No, we'll see each other definitely, but not for a long time. I have to get used to the vampire ways and I can't be around any humans because I could hurt them, and you have no idea how I would feel if I lost you Emma because of my own thirst." I completely understood. The thought of my dad's life being taken away by a vampire came to my mind, and I thought of Charlie.

"What about Charlie? And Renee?" I asked.

"Charlie and Renee don't know but I will be telling them I will be going on a foreign exchange program, far, far away. With no phone or internet; and only snail mail; and cold," she said the last few words slowly. "Great," she added with a sigh. I laughed. She looked at me incredulously as if I was some crazy person laughing at death. Well becoming a vampire but must be like death. But hey, I didn't know anything about it.

"Bella, I think it is great that you are going to be officially a Cullen and I couldn't be happier for you." I hugged her tightly and I realized that after a few moments we were crying hard and almost hysterically.

"I'll miss you," I whispered in her hair. "Please come back soon, okay?"

She nodded in my shoulder too sad for words.

"Oh, Emma, let me just say I am sorry for your dad's death." I pulled away knowing where she was going with this. "But Charlie said he is willing to take you in since he is the only family left of yours and he really loves having you around." I sat there in contemplation.

"That would be great," I said. I really loved being in Forks and everything it has to offer. I definitely miss my dad and mom and family in general but I was glad to have Bella and Charlie. It gave me hope to know that I wasn't alone.

"So, are we heading to the reception or not?" I asked.

"Let's get our dance on!" Bella shouted happily. We laughed so hard that when Edward came in, he just left the room not wanting to know what was going on. It was moments like this that I was going to miss most with Bella.


	25. Chapter 25: Reception and Tears

Chapter 24: Reception and Tears

Chapter 25: Reception and Tears

Bella, Edward, and I arrived together at the community center for the reception and already everyone was seated. The bride and groom walked up to the head table, with me following but having to occasionally stop for pictures and words of luck and congratulations.

Finally we reached the table which had Angela, Jessica, Emmett, and Jasper, the bridesmaids and groomsmen, and we took a seat. Alice was with the rest of the Cullen's and I really wished I was with them because I felt weird facing the whole crowd gathered.

The room quieted down and Bella and Edward stood up to speak.

"First of all, we'd both like to thank all of you for coming to our wedding," Bella began. Edward was at her side holding her elbow. Bella wasn't a speech type of person.

"And for those who had to bear with us as things went out of our control," Edward finished.

"Yes. Also my dear Alice who helped and planned this entire night and the Cullen's for being so supportive. But I'd like to really thank my dad, Charlie, for being that dad who had to suffer with his daughter getting married and put up with this charming man, now his son-in-law; and also for taking care of me the last two years. I must have been high maintenance these last two years." I saw Charlie laugh at this but then he broke down in tears. Bella did too and she ran to him and they hugged for a long time while everyone clapped.

Then they broke and Charlie took the microphone.

"I wouldn't say Bella that you were high maintenance just a lot of maintenance in general. You are the best-behaved and overall the best daughter anyone could ask for, and the best cook I have known. You saved me from all those heat-up dinners and take out. Also I congratulate you on your new soul mate because I knew from the beginning that I couldn't break a bond that you two had even if I came at it with an axe. I'll miss you. A toast to the newlyweds," Charlie's voice broke at the end as he raised his glass. The rest of the congregation did in unison, clanked glasses, and drank at the same time.

Other words were exchanged as well from other various people there like the bridesmaids and Renee. I didn't go up there because Bella and I already said all we needed to say to each other beforehand.

Dinner was great. It was something exotic that I didn't even know the name of, but all I knew was that everyone there cleared their plates.

The dancing began with the couple opening it with the first song and dance; then everyone else joined in. There weren't a lot of people there, less than one hundred. I danced some with Mike Newton and Emmett but that was it. I decided to leave about an hour in. I let Emmett know since he was the last person I was with and he said he would let the others know. I told him I had a really bad migraine.

The community center wasn't far from Charlie's and I knew where I was going. I arrived home, my new home with Charlie since he was adopting me, ten minutes later. I changed and washed all my make-up off, and hung up the dress; then decided to head outside for some fresh air. It was still light out since Bella's wedding was pushed for earlier. I walked the line of the woods remembering what happened in there. I would rather forget it but I couldn't because that was when I first saw Jacob.

I found a large tree that had low and high branches and I decided then to climb it. I went up about twenty or thirty feet and lay myself down on a thick branch. It was a pretty old tree and there weren't a lot of leaves at the bottom so I could see everything out from there. I looked out to the horizon and saw that the sky was pink, orange, blue, and a little green; a beautiful sunset though I couldn't see it all.

I closed my eyes for a little bit thinking about everything that had happened these past two weeks. They were great times spent with Bella, the Cullen's, Charlie, and Jacob. I would really miss my dad though but I know that he is happier where he is now with my mom and baby brother.

Below me I suddenly heard a rustle in the leaves but I was too deep in thought that I ignored it staying still and silent where I was. Hopefully no one looked up to see some random girl sitting in a tree twenty or thirty feet up.

I waited but nothing happened so I brushed it off as some squirrel. Normally at these sounds I would jolt up and be at full alert considering everything I've gone through but today I just wanted to rest.

This whole week has been pretty hectic: my dad's death, the wedding. I know I should have stuck around for a while to get more relative spending time with Bella but it was her wedding night and I didn't want to ruin it with me, her cousin, clinging to her the whole night. Also I have spent a lot of time with Bella previously and tonight is the last night I will see her like she said for a long time and I was willing to accept that; and Bella I know already has and she will understand. I just wanted some time to lull and moan over things, at least for tonight.

The rustling happened again and if it was an animal then I know it would have known I was there. I opened my eyes slowly and turned to look to see who or what it was. There was no one there but it was completely dark around me. Chills ran up and down my spine as I felt the temperature drop; then I decided to head down.

It was dark and it was hard to see where my foot would land on the lower branches so I made sure to take it slow and tentatively. Suddenly where I thought a branch was turned out to only be air and I slipped. Clumsy, clumsy me.

I felt my self hit the ground and the breath get knocked out of me. I laid there rolling around in the leaves to try and catch my breath. I think I fell about ten feet.

Slowly I got back up my entire back side aching from the fall. I hobbled over to the edge of the woods where I could Charlie's house in view but still no lights on.

I bent over to stretch when I heard that rustling from behind me.

"I know you are there," I sing-songed. I wondered where this new bravery was coming from. Out from the edge of the woods a tall and large silhouette appeared and I instantly recognized it.

"Hey Jacob," I greeted nonchalantly. "Why were you around in the woods?"

"I would ask the same thing to you but I couldn't find you since you were up in a freaking tree," he said a bit agitated. I laughed at him and his irritation.

"You could have just called out my name I would've responded."

Jacob smirked a ha-ha face and I laughed again as I turned around to head inside.

I didn't know if he was following me or not but I just wanted to be alone at least tonight. Slowly I walked in through the back door but stood in the threshold.

"Emma, are you all right?" Jacob asked worried. I stood there staring at the dark shadow the moonlight spilled all over the kitchen floor. Then it became overshadowed and the whole floor was in darkness.

I turned around and buried my face in to Jacob's chest trying to get some warmth or comfort. I didn't want to cry not out of self-pity. I've already done enough of that these past two weeks; but tears came to my eyes anyway. I tried to swallow them but a choking sound came out instead. Jacob pulled me in closer shuffling me inside until we were in the hallway and shut the door behind him.

"Shhh," he consoled. "I know about everything."

"About Bella and my dad," I croaked.

"Yes, and I do regret consenting to the Cullen's making Bella into a vampire but seeing as we were in imminent death if we didn't, we as a pack had to give in. That Felix guy was serious business and we had to acquiesce."

I nodded into his chest but I still hadn't fully burst out crying which I was proud of.

"I'm tired," I whispered. I pulled away from Jacob and went upstairs leaving him in the dark stair well. I know I couldn't blame him for giving permission but I still was a bit unsatisfied with it.

I lay down on Bella's bed not under the covers. Then I felt a blanket completely covering me up and I felt warmer. I was glad Jacob was still here. He lay down next to me although he was too big for the bed but I turned myself to face him and warmed up to him. He gently caressed my hair and stroked my back and we just lay there in silence.

All the while we were laying there I constantly thought to myself Bella lucky to have someone and glad I had Jacob too. Also that Charlie and Renee were getting plenty of time to spend together since tonight will practically be the last night they have together with Bella before her transformation. But I was especially happy to be able to fall asleep in the arms of the guy that really gave light to that hope I needed and rekindled my broken soul and body.

A/N: Well it is a cheesy way to end a story but do not fear a sequel is near! I am planning on creating a second story titled The Imprint: Epilogue that begins with the first few months of Emma being with Charlie and Jacob and starting over. Then going over to the future but I won't tell more than that except to look for it! Thanks again to all those readers and reviewers—it is what is keeping me going and finishing this story! Oh and my mistake on the werewolves imprint vampires don't—I don't know where I got that . . . maybe just a misinterpretation.


End file.
